Chuck vs Everything
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is the story of how Chuck met Morgan and a bit of Bartowski family history including his adventures with Team B.
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor Bartowski was unlike any other 5 year old in her neighborhood. On the outside she looked like your typical loud and rambunctious 5 year old. However, once entering the Bartowski family home things were not as they seemed.

Eleanor or Ellie was loved very much by her parents. She however was not like the other kids. She had special duties to perform everyday. One was to accompany her Mother Mary IE Frost to the basement. There was a fully equipped DoJo. Every day she was carefully taught the correct techniques of hand to hand fighting. Mary was very proud of her daughter. Ellie improved quickly. Later Mary showed her how to spot tails and surveillance vans and other non descript vehicles which could have the bad guys lurking in them. She was taught how to shoot and throw knives. She was also taught how to evade, change names and disappear. She learned these lessons well. She was also taught how to spot a bug and how to feed disinformation. She was taught to sweep for bugs twice a day. Every morning when she was supposed to be taking a shower. She would leave the water running and carefully without a sound look for the hidden bugs her Mother had planted that day. Then after identifying all the bugs she was to use special tapes which made house hold sounds in front of each bug. Then go to school Once she returned she would use the same technique. So see if the bugs were moved. Ellie grew up happy and wise.

She was 7 when her Brother Charles was born. Her Mother told her over and over you need to protect your brother. You will need to teach him the same things I taught you. I will not be here all the time Eleanor. You have to be. Later her mother showed how to set up video surveillance, How to watch the tapes carefully for shadows and other things which might not be caught by the camera but indications of something is not right. As Ellie aged she would be put into mock combat situations with her Mother. Both dressed in Black Ninja suits they would prowl the different floors of the house. Once making contact the fight would ensue. Eleanor was always taught to lead the attack away from Charles. Most the battles ended up in the basement DoJo. Eleanor was quickly over taking her mother in skills and in cunning. Her skills with knives were even better than her mother.

One day when Charles or Chuck was 7. Mary left without notice. Eleanor knew her mother had told her that one day she would have to protect Chuck as she is now calling him By herself. Eleanor followed the script which her mother has taught her. As soon as she was able she started training Chuck in the same techniques. She stressed over and over again that no one can know anything about us. Chuck a good student would agree. However, He did not always follow directions. Chuck it seemed had a big heart.

He stood taller than any of the other boys in his class. He was walking to school one day when a group of tough kids surrounded a short kid they were bullying him. Chuck stopped to watch. He saw how unfair the odds were against this shorter kid. He knew in his head Ellie's voice cautioning him not to show himself. It is dangerous Chuck for anyone to know. Chuck still could not bear to look away as these bullies attacked this short kid over and over. The only move the short kid could do is try to protect himself. Later it was called doing the Morgan. Chuck a head and half taller than the tallest in the group now weighed in to the fight.

"Stop I need you to Stop! He has done nothing to you. This is wrong."

The lead bully now looked up at Chuck and said

"This is none of your beeswax So shove off."

Chuck sat back and placed himself in the attack stance his sister had taught him.

The bully then took a swing at Chuck. Chuck quickly sidestepped the clumsy attack and the attacker not making contact ended up falling on the ground. The rest of the group now stopped pummeling the short kid and turned to face this new threat.

"I am so sorry your aim was so poor."

The bully now with the others in the group charged Chuck.

Chuck calmly jumped into the air and landed behind the bullies and they all fell on the ground on top of each other. The short kid now no longer the object of attack was staring wide eyed at Chuck.

The Bullies now completely dirty scrambled to their feet and ran away. They were so scared of the New Kid.

Chuck now relaxing picked up his schoolbooks and offered his hand out to the shorter kid.

"Hi, I think they will not bother you anymore. By the way my name is Chuck."

The short kid in awe craned his head up to look at Chuck's face.

"Morrrrgaaan MmmYyy name is MMMOOORRRGGANNN."

Chuck looked at the shorter kid

"Ok Morgan lets be friends."

Morgan was in awe of the new friend he had gotten.

Morgan now getting over the shock of the encounter tags along with Chuck and talked about himself, the best comic books, the sci fiction shows on tv and everything Chuck liked to do. He even talked about the video games. Morgan unfortunately was too poor for one of those systems. Nintendo game system was the best at the time. The only place Morgan could afford to play video games was at the arcade. His mother would drive him there every Saturday as she did the family wash. For 3 whole hours Morgan would immerse himself in the world created for entertainment. Chuck was mesmerized by his new very talkative little friend.

Chuck could hardly get a word into the conversation. Finally Morgan had to stop to take a breath. Chuck now was able to convey.

"I am alone with my sister most of the time. I do have this cool video game called Mario have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it? Yeah I used to go to the BuyMore and drool over those game consoles. Do not tell me you have one! I would loved to play it with you."

Then it is settled after school come over to my house. This is the address. Can you get permission to come over?

Morgan thought about that. His mother Bologna was a hair dresser and would not be home in time to give permission. Morgan really wanted to play video games with Chuck so he lied.

"Sure I can get that permission."

Chuck smiled and thought school will not be so bad after all.

At school Chuck learned that Morgan was in everyone of his classes. School work was boring so Chuck would daydream of him and Morgan becoming spies and saving the world over and over again.

After school was over Chuck brought Morgan home to meet Ellie and possibly his Dad. However, recently Dad was staying in his office more and more. His office was off limits.

Anyway Chuck told Morgan that he had to stay outside before I could let him in.

Morgan just stood on the doorstep.

Chuck entering the house was confronted by a very angry Ellie.

"Chuck what did I say about no one could know? Now your little stunt has gotten some people's attention. You know we did not want that."

"I am so sorry Ellie they were beating on Morgan and I could not stop myself."

"Who is Morgan?"

"Morgan is my best friend I met today. He loves all the same things I do. I never had any friends before."

"What about your routine? Are you going to show that to him too?"

"No Ellie we just want to play some video games in my room. I promise he will never be out of my sight."

"So this Morgan is here?"

"Yes I told him to wait on the doorstep until I could talk to you or Dad."

"Ok Chuck we will do our routine later but then you have to run an extra mile! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah Ellie."

"So Chuck invite him in."

Chuck opened the door and beckoned Morgan to enter.

Morgan having good manners shoved his hand out at the most beautiful creature he had ever saw.

"Hi I am Morgan Chuck's friend."

Ellie still a bit upset snapped back.

"Hi Morgan I am Ellie the long suffering Sister of this ingrate over here. Chuck!"

Morgan still ignored the comment and shook her hand.

Chuck still a bit apprehensive over Ellie's volatile temper ushered Morgan to his room.

There Morgan was amazed at all the comics that Chuck had. Then the thing which made his eyes fill with delight was the game console with Mario Bros theme blasting from the speakers.

Chuck grabbed the controller and showed Morgan how to use it.

Morgan was terrible at first. Chuck had to patiently show Morgan the correct sequences over and over again. Chuck was happy to have some one other than Ellie to play against. Tiring of the video game Chuck gave Morgan a comic to read it was the Avengers. It was Morgan's favorite superhero group.

Soon it was time for Morgan to leave. Chuck walked his friend to the door. Morgan quickly ran home knowing he was going to be in trouble if he did not beat his mother home. Luckily, Bologna had to stop to cash her check otherwise Morgan was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was excelling in school and after school him and Morgan were inseparable. Ellie true to her word was teaching more and more to Chuck. He was getting tired of having to run that extra mile every time Morgan showed up. Chuck was beginning to suspect that Ellie was doing it out of spite. Chuck dressed in his ninja outfit was going to have it out with his big sister that night. He was creeping around the house keeping a wary eye out for the attack which was sure to happen soon. Chuck now saw his father lab door open. Chuck looking around and not seeing Ellie anywhere nor his father crept into the room. The lab was filled with all sorts of separate monitors. In the middle of these stood a lone Ancient Mac. Chuck took off his mask to inspect the computer. The computer was blinking "Press Enter to Start" Chuck sat down at the console and pressed the enter key. Suddenly the room filled with all sorts of images which flashed in front of him. It took a few minutes. Chuck seemed to lose consciousness. When he awoke he had a terrible headache like Ellie had taken all of her frustrations out on him with the Bo Stick. He was first aware his father was talking to him. He sound very strange and distant at first but as he concentrated the sounds became recognizable.

"Charles? Charles can you see me? Charles can you hear me?"

Ellie was standing at the open door scared. Her little brother was sitting so still in the chair. This was a highly unusual occurrence. Chuck was rarely one to be sitting still.

"Dad? Is Chuck Alright?"

Stephen look at his oldest daughter still covered in her ninja outfit.

"Eleanor I do not know. We will have to wait. I hope so."

"How long do we have to wait? Can we move him to a bed?"

"No Eleanor, We dare not move him. How long he will stay this way? I can not hazard a guess."

20 mins went by and still no responses to anything outside stimulus.

Stephen was getting worried. Chuck was reacting the same as some of the other test subjects. This is bad. My only son and I could have ruined him.

A half hour passed and Stephen now noticed that Chuck's eyes were starting to react to light. Overjoyed Stephen started talking to chuck again.

"Charles? Charles can you see me? Charles can you hear me?"

Chuck now slowly started moving and was trying to talk but no sound was coming out.

Stephen encouraged by what he saw started talking to Chuck again.

Chuck now turned his head toward the sound he had heard.

Stephen now completely ecstatic was speaking slowly and directly at Chuck.

Chuck now was moving like normal.

"Dad, I am so sorry I just wanted to see what was on the screen."

Stephen picked up and hugged his son.

"Aces Charles You are Aces!"

"Dad. What happened to Chuck?"

"Eleanor, Your brother is special. Remember that! Remember your mother's words!"

"Yes Dad I remember her words I have to keep Chuck safe."

"Yes, Eleanor even more so now."

Chuck recovered and as a treat Ellie did not make him run that extra mile anymore. She was still not letting up on his training though. Ellie now did her nightly patrols and video observations with more diligence. Now as Chuck got older He started switching with Ellie on the night patrols. Chuck knew something was wrong when he saw the non descript van park across from the park on his way to school. Chuck knew something was up. Ellie pulled Chuck out of school. 18 year old Ellie had just graduated High School Early and was accepted to UCLA on a full scholarship. Her appearing at his school was a bit unnerving.

"Chuck, I am here because Dad is missing. We both knew this day would come. I have assumed full guardianship of you. So if the school needs anything they are to be referred to me. You understand."

Chuck knowing that van was the reason for his father's disappearance. Gave Ellie the license plate number he had jotted down. Plus the description of all the occupants in the hug he gave her. No one looking in could see the note passed to her.

Chuck now moved away and headed back to class.

Ellie left the school and in her car she opened the note after checking that there was no one around. Her spycraft was now at her peak. She committed the note's information to memory and destroyed the note.

Ellie now went back home and found the key to her father's lab. She opened it up. All his equipment was gone. However the dumb terminal which logged into all the different databases was still active and she only had a little problem overwhelming the login security. Now in the system she tracked down the van and the people in the van. Ellie now knew that the CIA was involved in her mother's and now father's disappearance. The one name which blazed in Ellie's mind was Langston Graham. Ellie quickly erased any trace of her incursion. Ellie now knew He father is running from the CIA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck now 10 was walking past a electronic store. He was fascinated by what his dreams were showing him. There is a schematic in his dream which he had the over whelming compunction to build. So he entered the shop and bought about 50 dollars worth of parts. Next he scrounged around and found old broken TV, Radio, Tape recorders and remotes. Anything he could obtain parts. His Dad's lab became his for the disassembly of all these components. Even Morgan could not stop him from his single minded purpose. Chuck was driven. Slowly a device was taking shape. It was a new type of Power supply it was compact and was able to use household current but provide unheard of power requirements. After that he started working on a new computer. He found more scraps and fashioned a very lightweight but extremely powerful computer. He then was obsessed with writing the operating system code to make this system work. This all took place over about 2 years. Morgan would still bug him but Chuck would not play he just kept hunched over the workstation either typing code or having a soldering iron in his hand.

Eventually the system he had developed was ready. The first point was to bring the graphics online. Morgan was amazed at the brilliance and sharpness of the colors on the screen. Next came the action. The figures were lifelike. Morgan now totally blown away from Chuck's accomplishment. Chuck had created a very life like videogame. There was nothing like it on the market. The other systems out there could not compare.

Other changes were noticed by Ellie. As Chuck aged their daily sparring became more intense and focused. She was still having problems keeping him at bay even with the height difference. Ellie knew something happened to Chuck allowing him to focus better than he did prior. Ellie thought it was just him growing up. But it was more. Chuck was intelligent before the incident as She called it. But now his organizational skills were off the chart. Chuck could assimilate more and more complex tasks and complete them easily.

Ellie still scanned the want ads seeing what her father's ideas on what is going on with Chuck. The codes placed were very complex and Ellie had to work hard to remember them. Ellie was busy in the morning before class. Chuck now had started High School. He was eating his regular cold cereal meal. He noticed the want ads. He now rose to stand next to Ellie. As Ellie as laboriously decyphering the code. Chuck grabbed the paper and wrote out the message. As quickly as he could write. Ellie was amazed as Chuck now sat back down to continue to eat his cereal. Ellie did not stop her translation but as soon as she finished she compared what Chuck wrote and what she knew were correct. They were identical. However, Chuck broke the code in about 2 mins while it took Ellie 20 painful minutes to do the same thing.

One thing that did not change was Chuck natural friendliness. His altruistic manner to help anyone who needed it. Chuck was great at knowing the right word to diffuse any situation. At 14 he went to the bank because Ellie was not able to do so. She was doing her graduate work for her Doctor's degree. Chuck accepted more and more responsibility as he got older. The bank was being robbed. Chuck calmly talked to the bank robber.

The Robber did not really want to rob the bank but wanted someone to listen to him. He was losing his home. The bank did not want to work with him. So he was desperate. Chuck looked over the papers the would be robber was waving around. Chuck immediately found an error had been made by the bank. A deposit to his account was never credited. Pulling the bank manager over he pointed out the error. The Bank manager was baffled how such an error could have been over looked by such a long period of time. Chuck showed how that one error caused this whole cascade effect. The would be robber got his home saved. The hostages were released. The robber was released because the bank would not press charges plus none of the people inconvenienced were going to either. The police were baffled over the whole event. Chuck just calmly kept everyone under control. The news crews at the scene wanted to interview him and proclaim him a hero but no one would talk about the courteous young man. There was no record on file of his face or anyone willing to give a description. Chuck also doctored the security tapes to never show his face or anything else. So technically he did not break his promise to Ellie. However, Ellie was happen to be watching the local news when she saw Chuck leaving the bank. It was a long camera shot but she knew it was him. Ellie was going to need to talk about this later. Ellie filed this act for discussion later.

Ellie caught up to Chuck that night during their sweeps. Chuck was defending himself. Ellie still older was able to back Chuck down into the Do Jo. Elie now pulled out the Bo Stick.

"Defend yourself little Brother."

Chuck grabbed the Bo stick and started the match. Ellie was winning.

"Chuck, I thought I told you no heroics! You could have gotten killed today!"

"What do you mean Ellie? I was never in any danger."

"What do you mean not in danger?"

"I mean it I correctly assessed the situation. The man with the gun did not want to hurt anyone. He just needed to be taken seriously. He did have a legal problem with the bank. The bank was not going to listen to him."

"Yeah that to me sound like a desperate man. So what did you do?"

I found the bank error and made the bank to fix the error and refund all the interests and penalties assessed erroneously. I then made sure I was not going to be identified. I disabled the security feeds and doctored the tapes. So No one would know who I was."

Well done little Brother but you did not notice you were caught on the TV news camera exiting the building. So you were not completely unknown. The Bad Guys could have your picture now! We Have to move! We can never come back here. So later that night Chuck packed his bags and left his familial home.

Ellie moved into a very small 3 bedroom apt in Echo Park. The move was never noted by anyone. Chuck even enlisted Morgan in setting up his room. The first item Chuck placed on his wall was his much beloved Tron could not understand why Chuck had to move.

Morgan now found something good about the move.

Chuck was sleeping in his new room and the window opened slowly. Chuck ready with a weapon awoke but did not move. The sounds of labored breath told him that it was not a professional. It might be a burglar. Chuck kept very still as soon as the person was in the room. Chuck activated the bright lights which were installed. Morgan was standing in his room! He was shielding his eyes from the bright lights.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"Ellie would not let me in she said you were sleeping but I had to show you I got tickets."

"Tickets? To what?"

At this point Chuck shut off the bright lights and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

"Thanks Chuck whew those lights are bright!"

"So tell me about the tickets."

" Right Right those tickets are to what is known as the most fantastic place a nerd like me could imagine. They are to Comic Con in San Diego!"

"Really! Yeah I have two so would you like to join me?"

"Yeah I would but I would need to clear it with Ellie and right now is not a good time."

Just at that moment Ellie was doing her patrols and heard the noise. She saw the bright lights from under Chuck's door fade. She was knocking on Chuck's door.

"Chuck are you ok?"

"This is just great Morgan you awoke up Ellie!

Chuck knew Ellie was on patrol but it needed to give her a cover.

"I am so sorry Chuck."

Morgan cringed because he knew how bad an upset Ellie could be.

Chuck now yelled through the door.

"Yeah Ellie false alarm it was just Morgan. He came through the Morgan Door since you would not let him in."

"Ok Chuck but escort him out the real door once you are finished."

Ellie now went back to her room and removed the Ninja outfit. It would not do to have Morgan see her in it. Tonight's patrol was curtailed early.

Meanwhile in the bowels of the CIA . A technician found the news footage. The computer identified the young man as Charles Bartowski. This information was forwarded to the assistant to the director. Langstrom Graham. It was flagged urgent. Also at the same time another man was looking at that exact feed. Stephen Bartowski groaned

Why Chuck Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck laid low after the scolding from Ellie. He still stood up for what was right and good but made sure no one was able to see him. He had now gotten so good at his stealth that when Ellie tried to confront him he would disappear. Ellie knew Chuck has gotten better than herself. Ellie still kept her mother and father informed via the classifies in the LA Times. Occasionally she would get a reply. But they are becoming less frequent. Ellie worried that something bad had happened to them.

It was 3 years since the last message. Ellie in the meantime completed College and was enrolled in Medical School. Other changes happened a New Live in Boyfriend Devon Woodcomb. Chuck called him Captain Awesome had waltzed into her life. He was also another gifted medical student. He was going to be a Thoracic Surgeon. Chuck got along well with Captain Awesome. The nightly patrols were discontinued due to Devon's presence. Chuck however did not like change that much so he was still continuing even though Ellie told him to stop.

Ellie was working hard and Chuck was doing really well in High School. He was Class President and Valedictorian. Morgan no slouch either in the grades dept. He graduated with a 3.8 GPA. However, as smart Morgan was. He just did not have the drive Chuck did. Morgan was your typical slacker. Chuck was given his choices of colleges. Yale, Harvard, Penn State, USC , UCLA, UC Berkeley and Stanford. Chuck was mulling over his choices in his room. Ellie had gone to bed with Devon close behind. The Morgan Door suddenly opened with out a warning. Chuck immediately got into position for an attack. Waiting for the attack which was Ellie to happen. The attack never came. It was just Morgan sneaking in!

"Morgan what are you doing? It is 3 in the Morning?"

"Chuck, I can not sleep they are doing it again. Can I stay with you for awhile?"

"Sure old buddy the bedroll is in the closet. Pull it out whenever you need it."

Morgan now noticed all the letters of intent spread across Chuck's bed.

"Having a hard time deciding?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Let Dr. Morgan help you with your decision."

Chuck smiled at his friend. He secretly liked when Morgan actually became serious. This did not happen too often.

"I would like your input. These are all great schools but I want to be close to Ellie."

Morgan opened his mouth to speak when Chuck spoke again,

"But not too Close at least a day travel by car."

Morgan again tried to say something then Chuck interrupted.

"I like CA so all those East coast schools as good as they are will not cut it."

Morgan finally got a word in

"I see"

"Now I like LA but I want something new."

Morgan again tried to speak but Chuck again cut him off

"So it looks like the choice is between UC Berkeley and Stanford."

"I looked at both Electronic Engineering and Advance Computer science programs. Both looked adequate."

"Chuck..."

Chuck continued.

"Dad went to Stanford and was part of a engineering fraternity. I could become a legacy member my first year. They could not black ball me. In that other school it could happen."

Morgan now wisely did not open his mouth.

"Morgan you did it. Stanford is my choice! Thanks Little Buddy! I guess talking with you was exactly what I needed to make this life changing decision."

Chuck now satisfied with his decision swept his bed clean and got ready for bed. Morgan in the meanwhile had gotten the bed roll out and was fast asleep.

Chuck softly said,

"Good Night Little Buddy. Thanks for your help."

The next morning Chuck awoke. Morgan was still asleep.

Chuck showered and got dressed. He was going out for his daily 10mile run. Captain Awesome was up. He was Chuck's running partner. Ellie was still asleep since her shift as a intern was a very long and tiring one.

"Morning Captain are you ready for our run?"

"Yeah Chuckster just about. Would you like a wheat grass smoothie to start the day with energy?"

"No Thanks Cap I am Good. However I would like the energy bars. Would you toss 2 over please."

Devon looked into the bin which held the energy bars. Scooping two out he handed them to Chuck.

Chuck eagerly bit into one and saved the other for later.

"Ok Cap I am ready lets go!"

Chuck and Devon now did their usual run around the park over to the mall and back. Half back to the house Chuck noticed that they had picked up a tail. A white sedan was following at a discrete distance. Chuck knew of a round about way back to the apt. Chuck now veered off their chosen path. Devon noticing sped up to catch Chuck. This path went straight into the park and through the woods there is a small tunnel both Chuck and Morgan discovered while they were still kids. Chuck led Devon to the culvert. They both were not saying anything. At the end of the culvert was the back of their apt complex. Chuck jumped the fence in one stride. He left Devon to run to the gate which Chuck now unlocked. Devon looked at Chuck strangely.

"Chuckster I appreciate the change of scenery but why could you not tell me?"

Chuck did not say a word until he entered the backdoor of the apt and set up the scrambler.

To Devon it looked like Chuck was rummaging around in the cabinet. For something to eat.

"Chuck You have your energy bar. You have not eaten it yet."

Devon now pointed at the bar protruding from his pocket.

Chuck pulled his head out of the cabinet.

"Oh Yeah, I guess I forgot. I was quite hungry. Thanks Cap for reminding me."

"Oh that is the reason for the scenic route. You got too hungry! Man! You need to eat more! Then you would not get those Hunger pangs."

"Yeah Capt good old forgetful Chuck."

Devon laughed, But secretly wondered. Chuck was the most aware person he knew next to Ellie. She never forgot anything. I guess it is a Bartowski Trait. Devon winced in remembering some of the off the wall comments Ellie could bring to any fight. Something is up! He knew he would have to find out.

Chuck now went and took a shower and headed to his room. Morgan was still asleep. It was almost 8. Morgan had gotten them both jobs at the local Buy More. Chuck did not mind helping people with their computer problems. Morgan was one to slack off at work.

Morgan? Morgan Chuck grabbed a hold of his friend's leg. Chuck was quite strong for a Nerdy looking guy. So when Morgan did not respond. Chuck pulled him up by his leg into the air.

Morgan awoke with a start. He was wondering why everything was upside down. In his sleep addled brain He still thought he was dreaming until Chuck gave his whole body a shake.

"I am Awake I am awake. Chuck, can you put me down please."

"Ok can do Morgan. Get ready we need to leave in 20 mins."

"Why?"

"Why? Job which means Money which means more video games!"

"Ok Chuck I am getting ready, I am jumping in the shower now."

Morgan now ran to the bathroom to get into the shower. Chuck proceeded to clean his room and put away the bedroll.

Morgan finally out of the shower and dressed. Ran out the door to grab his bicycle. Morgan was off and pedaling. Chuck chuckled to himself. Closing the door. Devon had already left too. So Ellie was just getting up. He met her at the breakfast table.

"Morning Ellie, We have trouble. There was a white sedan following both Devon and Me during our run today. Check and see if Dad left a message. I have to run to catch Morgan to beat him to the Buy More. Love Ya Sis."

"Chuck this could be serious. We need to talk tonight. I love you little Brother."

The both hugged. Chuck left out the back door and was soon out of sight.

Ellie sighed and went back to preparing her breakfast. Patrols have to resume. We have become lax lately. Ellie now looked in the ads in the paper. There was a message from Dad. "Stay Put!" Ellie frowned when she read the message. Stay Put? Why? Ellie's first response was to move again. But somehow that idea must have been anticipated by her wayward Father. Ellie now sent a coded message back to her Father that she would comply with his wishes. Ellie finished breakfast and decided she needs more sleep. She will worry about the message and its implications later.

Meanwhile, The agent Harrison reported back to the man who sent him on this wild goose chase. The target was spotted but was lost. There is no choice but to wait for another opportunity.

Langstrom Graham grimaced after reading the message. There has to be a way to find out more about this mysterious person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck's time at the local Buy more was ending. Tomorrow he was college bound. Mike the general Manager had tasked him to teach Skip to be the Nerd Herd manager. Lester and Jeff were in the home entertainment center again doing who knows what. The Ass Man just came in for a home install request on a Mac G4 full a 6000 dollar unit. Skip now had to find Lester to get him on this install quickly or the company and him would lose a sale and Lester 600 bonus. Skip was totally on his own. He entered the home entertainment center with much trepidation. Getting inside his hand was shaking so badly he could not talk so he thrust the paper at Lester then ran terrified out of the room. Chuck knew that would not do so he used guilt on Morgan to check on poor terrified Skip. Morgan found him in the refrig gobbling down the contents of the mystery crisper. Morgan incensed that there was no bet being made tried to get him to stop. Finally after ripping the crisper from his hands Skip stopped eating.

Man I was saving that for a big event! Thanks Skip!

Skip just looked at Morgan as if he was a cow crewing cud. The cow would look more intelligent.

Morgan just shook his head. This will not do Not do at all.

Morgan cornered the Ass Man Harry and said

"Skip is no way going to make it as a Nerd Herd Supervisor. He is too scared of everything and when gets upset he eats everything in the refrig even the mystery crisper!"

"It is out of my hands he is the most senior tech."

"Wait I am more senior than him!"

Harry looked at him skeptically.

"I can do anything Chuck can!"

"Grimms are you asking for the Nerd Herd Supervisor position? You the head lackey? You the biggest slacker in the world?"

"Yes I am!"

"Congrats you have the position go change to a white shirt and retire your green polo in your locker Plus find a Tie. Your first order of business is get Lester and Jeff on that install pronto!"

Chuck is still at the Nerd Herd desk when Morgan came out dress for success.

"Well look at you little Buddy! Looking sharp! So what changed I thought you did not want to work?"

"Well Chuck I do not understand it myself I was telling Ass Man Harry that Skip was too afraid to do the Nerd Herd Sup position and then I hear myself saying I want the job and Ass Man Harry giving it to me. I just do not understand why this inspiration came to me. Are Lester and Jeff still in the entertainment center?"

"Yeah they have not come out since Skip bolted from the room."

"That is what I thought. Well I am going into the den of iniquities. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck little buddy!"

Morgan entered room like the man with no name entering Thunderdome. In his mind the chant Two Men enter One Man leaves is in a loop and it is getting louder and louder.

Jeff and Lester lookup to see a Morgan they have never seen before a glare in the eye and a ramrod posture.

Morgan picked up the order of installation which was on the floor. He marched up to Lester placed the order in his hand and will a steely voice said.

You need to be doing this Now. I am waiting 5 mins then you will not know what happens next. But Promise you it will be very unpleasant.

Lester gulped and grabbed Jeff then left the entertainment center believing Morgan was possessed! Morgan's eyes even flashed red while staring at Lester.

After they left Morgan chuckled piece of Cake!

Morgan returned to the Nerd Herd Desk.

Morgan that was incredible you got them running for their lives to get on the install. How did you do it?

Chuck I have a demon locked inside me and I just gave them a look at him.

Chuck now burst into laughter! Morgan too joined in!

That was great Morgan! I am sure it scared them witless! Of course they would have to find wits first before losing them again.

Chuck turned in his badge and gave a long look around this place. This is place which gave him money for parts and videogames. Yep an end of an era!

\\\\\

The next morning bright and early Chuck finds himself packed and in the car to drive to Stanford. Ellie and Devon came along with him. They pull in front of the engineering fraternity. There were guys in shorts playing Frisbee with no shirts on. There were very pretty coeds passing by. Chuck gets out of the car and does a Yogi stretch. It loosened all the muscles in the body at one time. Chuck enters the fraternity and seeks out the president.

The president of the Fraternity was Butch Palmer, Astronomy major and minor in Electronic Engineering. Chuck gave him the piece of paper signifying that he was a legacy member. Butch looked and paper and handed it back. Climbed out of the couch and moved to his office. Looking through the bedroom assignments he found one opening. Chuck now had a roommate a Bryce Larkins from CT.

Chuck has guided to the room and found it tidy but lived in. Bryce was not around. Since it was rush week there was always something to do. Butch now added Chuck's name to the roster.

Butch now stuck out his hand.

"Congratulation Legacy Member you now arrived!"

Chuck shook his hand vigorously and squeezed a bit to hard.

Butch squint his eyes and squeaked out Ok then left to put ice on his poor bruised hand.

Chuck returned to the car and gradually all his stuff his homemade computer and power supply were transferred to his room and last was his beloved Tron Poster.

Chuck hugged both Ellie and Devon and promised to email them regularly.

Chuck was on his own. The first order of business was to go the administration office to pick up his check for the month. Being on full scholarship allowed him the luxury of only paying for his books. He was a scholarship winner for Acton Industries. The problem Acton Industries does not exist but only on paper. Their assets are very real. Chuck was puzzling about his mysterious benefactor. Chuck liked to do word games in his head. While walking his unusual brain figured out the reason he was so unsettled by this name. It was owned by a Langstrom Graham.

Chuck settled into college life. He would regularly email with either Morgan or Ellie. About 4 months into the first year Chuck was playing his regular foam dart game with his roommate Bryce when he mentioned how He was under scholarship from Acton Industries. Bryce raised his eyes and said he was too. That was too much of a coincidence for Chuck's razor spy mind. Something was up and he sent a cryptic email to Ellie but strangely he got it bounced back by a Daemon error. Chuck looking into the error code discovered a message from his father "It is Ok no need to worry Acton is not what you think it is." Getting a message from his father was the highlight of the semester. It has been 3 years since the last message. Chuck was happy to know he was out there somewhere still looking out for him. It was Christmas break and Chuck took the train into Burbank and took a bus to home in Echo Park. He had opened the door only to be confronted with a Ninja! Ellie Chuck closed the door and bowed the the Ninja the Ninja bowed back then came the onslaught but the ninja was not wining she was losing ground in my inch she was backed down into the Dojo. Chuck held his hand up and did a sweep for bugs even the newest passive kind. Finding none he switched on the scrambler finally after all precautions were up held Chuck gave the quote from Darth Vader to Obi wan. In the Darth Vader voice.

"I left the student and you were the Master. I returned and I am the Master!"

Ellie swatted her Brother over such a cheesy quote

"I am glad your time at college has not dulled your skills so before this go on I need to see you perform everything I taught you!"

"Now" Ellie said as Chuck was laughing.

"I mean it do not make me get the Bo stick on you!"

"You know that threat has not worked since I was 15! Have you been improving?"

"You will never know defend yourself Little Brother!"

Chuck jumped and grabbed her twirling Bo stick out of her hand with ease then handed it back to her.

"I am impressed. Where did you learn that move?"

"I learned it by accident I was working out with my roommate Bryce then I just figured it out. Speaking of Bryce did you know he has the same scholarship sponsor as I? Yeah he and I are being sponsored by Acton Industries. It is owned by a Langstrom Graham."

"Chuck, Langstrom Graham was just now sworn in as the director of the CIA. These were the people who took Mom and chased Dad. No It maybe under Langstrom's name but I got a message from Dad. He told me Acton is not what I thought it was. Can you believe it after all this time he reaches out? I was beginning to worry if we would ever be in contact again."

"Chuck just because it is in his code does not mean it is him. There are only 2 authorized channels for passing messages. And electronically is not one of them. I would be very suspect of anymore messages that way. However, I will place an add to see if he responds properly. It is good to see you home Little Brother."

Ellie gave him a patented Ellie squeeze!


	6. Chapter 6

While at home Chuck resumed his patrols and fights with Ellie whenever she could break away. Unknown to Chuck Ellie decided to bug him with a tracer and pin hole cameras in his fraternity room inside the stuff Chuck took back with him. It was a gift of a picture of Ellie, Chuck, Mom and Dad. It was one of Ellie's prized possessions. She handed it to him when he resumed classes. It was important to see if the person who contacted him would do it again. Ellie set up the surveillance and on her off time would watch the antics of her Brother and his roommate Bryce. Ellie's suspicions were correct there was another attempt of contact. This time Ellie had the information needed to track down the responder. She was in the old house and in her father's lab using the special terminal. It confirmed her suspicions. It was not Dad at all but the CIA.

Ellie reviewing the tapes discovered Bryce was recruited. That message Chuck intercepted was for him. I need to alert Chuck he is in a trap. On the next day Chuck called Ellie at work. They chatted about old times and how that old white van was something in the neighborhood. Chuck instinctively knew what Ellie was saying. There was no way for Chuck to leave school was just too important. Ellie understood but from now on Chuck monitored Bryce.

2 years had passed and the communications between Bryce and his handler increased. Chuck acting still like the lovable nerd that he is carefully monitored all of Bryce's activities. Chuck was careful not to let on he knew all about his Roommate. He even enlisted Jill to sleep with Bryce making him not suspect anything. Chuck knew Bryce was still in contact with his handler. Chuck found out that Bryce and the handler were going to meet at the electronics lab of Professor Harris where both Chuck and Bryce were TA's Chuck followed to the secret lab. Bryce being sloppy in his spycraft opened the door too wide so that when it closed Chuck was able to slip in without being logged.

Chuck climbed to the top of the rafters and carefully followed Bryce to the room where Professor Harris was waiting and another man who was wearing a cloak.

Chuck thought so typical of a spy a spy cloak. Bryce was in an argument with the handler and the Professor. Chuck decided to risk it and got closer. The Man in the Cloak turned so that Chuck could see the handler himself. Chuck was shocked to see his Father standing there! What was more amazing was watching his Father fade out like the holograms on Starwars. His Father was like the Emperor Palpatine. So that must make me Luke! Chuck thought. And Ellie is Leia! Chuck's mind was spinning so he did not notice Bryce had left the room. Quietly Chuck crept out of the rafters in a different lab and let himself out. Chuck wondered what they were arguing about. Chuck knew he could not interrogate Bryce. So he had to wait to whatever plot was going to happen.

Chuck was in his visual context class by Professor Fleming. He was tested with all the other people in his class for subliminal retention. Chuck's Intersect was now given data. So his recall was 98% Chuck intentionally chose to answer a few questions wrong to throw off the curve. Chuck's monitoring of Bryce made him learn that Professor Fleming works for the CIA and is a feeder to the CIA for potential recruits. Chuck was one of the most promising recruit that he had ever seen. Chuck knowing about the CIA and Langstrom Graham followed Bryce as he saw Bryce force Dr. Fleming to hand over the test answers. So this is the reason for the argument. Bryce looked very conflicted but still completed by placing the file under the mattress of Chuck's bed. This was a set up but why? Chuck knew he had to get to the bottom of this conspiracy so he tapped Dr. Fleming's phone. He learned that Bryce did not want the CIA to recruit him. So Bryce is making sure Chuck did not graduate so the CIA would leave him alone. Chuck was amazed at the loyalty of his friend. So informed he played the part beautifully and even got angry at Jill for jilting him. Bryce had freed him from CIA consideration or did he?

Langstrom Graham learning of the scandal was livid. He needed Bartowski. There is something different about him. From the careful observations he had commissioned he has learned nothing. His father the creator of so many great toys has been missing. He was sure he would contact his son.

Chuck now disgraced was sent back to Burbank. Chuck was secretly smiling how his father was involved in his life and what was that cloak he was wearing? Chuck back in Burbank was now broke and needed a job. Morgan being nerd herd Sup was a terrible fit for him. As soon as he learned his old friend needs a job. He went to Big Mike

"Chuck was back and needs a job. I did not like being Nerd sup anyway I rather be a green shirt."

So big Mike wanted Chuck back and welcomed him with open arms.

"Welcome home Son, Now get those misfits to work."

Chuck now took over the job he left 4 years prior. Langstrom Graham was not finished yet with Charles Bartowski.

5 years has passed and that idea of his father's cloak intrigued him. So he spent the last 5 year perfecting the cloak He saw his father wear. It was finally ready it was 2 o clock in the morning. I know I will use it to scare Morgan.

So donning the cloak he appeared like Emperor Palpatine himself and shimmered into Morgan's bedroom. Morgan was fast asleep but not much longer. Chuck face was hidden by the cloak and so he starts reciting the Emperor's lines to Luke to take over for his father.

"Good I can feel the Hate rising in you."

Morgan now said in his sleep

"I will Never Join you."

Yes You Must Kill Him!

I will Not was Morgan's reply.

"Take your place beside me and together we can rule the galaxy."

Morgan now awoke to see Emperor Palpatine Floating in his room. Morgan screamed and ran right through the cloak disrupting it.

Chuck at home deemed The Cloak's first attempt a success.

Soon Morgan was at the Morgan door pleading to get in.

Chuck opens the Morgan door and lets in his frightened friend.

"Morgan it is two in the Morning what are you doing here?"

"Emperor Palpatine was was in my room!"

Chuck looked at him with some concern.

"What do you mean the Emperor was in your room?"

"I mean his hologram was standing in my room as close as me as to you!"

"Are you sure you were not dreaming? Starwars is one of your favorite themes."

"Can you dream while you are wide awake? I saw and ran right through him!

Chuck begins to laugh.

'That is such a funny dream Morgan but there is no Real life Emperor Palpatine. Did you happen to watch the return of the Jedi?"

"Of course you know Chuck. You watched it with me."

"So case is solved you watched the movie and you dreamt up this scenario."

"So what I saw was only something I dreamt?"

"Yeah seems so little buddy. It seems so.'

"Can I stay with you tonight? I am scared to go home."

"Ok Morgan you know where the bed roll is."

Morgan quickly got it out and was sound asleep in minutes.

Chuck chuckled to himself over Morgan's reactions to the cloak. Chuck got up and closed the Morgan Door. Looking out he saw the White Van was back. Something was up!

During the time the Morgan Door was open the White Van was parked across the street captured the conversation between the small bearded man and the target. It was send to Langley for analysis.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 4 years since he last saw Bryce. He was standing at the Nerd Herd Supervisor station at the Burbank Buy More when he heard "Vicky Vale Vickky Vale" coming from the short bearded friend who was leaning against the Herd counter. Looking up in walked the Goddess. He knew who she was. She was Bryce's Girlfriend from that trip in Cabo so many years ago. As far as he knew she had been devoted to him. Bryce never lost connection with his old friend and he got many candid shots of him and Sarah together. Chuck smiled. He still had a soft spot for his old friend. He was supposed to save the world but instead he was limited by what the CIA would allow him to do. Bryce lamented in one encrypted Klingon language email. It said that he was disillusioned. Chuck always wrote back that he was doing something noble and good! It surprised him that Sarah was in front of him.

"Sarah Walker!" Chuck cried out. He ran to envelope her in his very strong arms. Sarah melted against him.

"Sarah why are you here?" Chuck asked as he threw out the creeps in the TV lounge. Both Lester and Jeff had taken up house in the area. Seeing Chuck with a blonde bombshell was a total shock. Since they were a bit afraid of Chuck they left in a hurry.

"So sorry about the mess I will get Jeffster on it soon. But do sit Sarah we have lots to catch up." Chuck said as he guided her to the chair which he had to wipe off the bread crumbs.

Sarah looking a bit defeated has red rimmed eyes. She did truly care for Bryce and this message to Chuck would devastate him.

"Chuck, Bryce is dead!" Sarah started crying. She was just informed a few days ago. She also knew if Bryce was going to send anything it would be to his old friend Chuck. They had an inseparable bond. She reminisced on how while they were together he would mention Chuck at least once in any conversation.

"How? Were you together when it happened?" Chuck asked knowing full well what Bryce was doing with Sarah. Bryce always informed him of all facets of his life. He even discussed Bryce marrying Sarah.

"No Bryce and I…."Sarah sobbed"…. Broke up a few month's ago. I was no where near him when he died" Sarah confessed.

Chuck took that news badly. "What? He was so happy with you. Whaa…aat happened?"

"I do not know Chuck he just got so distant and then he was gone after meeting with our boss" Sarah sobbed uncontrollably.

Chuck thought so Langston Graham was involved in his friend's death. He held onto Sarah. Then an evil thought popped into his mind. With Bryce gone you can finally make the moves on Sarah! Chuck secretly had been pining after her since he first met her. They had connected so well in Cabo during that break from college so many years ago.

Sarah knowing she still had a job to do but was so comfortable in Chuck's amazingly fit arms and torso. She could feel all the definition in his body while he was comforting her. This lit a fire one she thought she had banished long ago. Sarah wondered why Chuck the amazing person he was according to Bryce decided to stay as a Nerd Herder in a Buy More.

Chuck and Sarah gazed into each other's eyes it was just like that final night in Cabo. Sarah so wanted him. Jill had rejected him and he was sitting by himself on the beach looking out at the waves. Sarah came down from the beach house to find out where he went. They had an instant connection. But Chuck said he would not interfere with Bryce's happiness! So they both wanted it but it never happened. Now it was different Bryce no longer stood in the way.

Chuck took Sarah away from the Buy More and he asked Morgan to cover. Sarah offered to drive. Chuck was impressed with the Porsche. Sarah got behind the wheel and they took off to Chuck's apt in Echo Park.

Getting back to his apt Chuck was beginning to get head aches.

"Sarah, make yourself at home. So sorry I was not expecting company" Chuck said. "Ellie and Awesome should be home soon. I just need to lie down my head is killing me."

Chuck fell asleep and in his dream he was seeing all sorts of images and data accompanying them. The Intersect was active and was sorting the data according to the 0.0 protocols.

Sarah left by herself. She started the methodical search for the file which was electronically transferred to Chuck. While looking in his bedroom she noticed the computer which Chuck had created himself. She knew it from the pictures Bryce had of it when they were together in Stanford. Looking at it was saddening. It was a big sad mess of melted wires and electronics. Someone really did not want something to be found. Chuck was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Sarah sat next to him and brushed his hair which was much curlier than she remembered and thought it made weird animal shapes. Then she saw his phone nothing was on it either. So the data was lost. There would be no way to get anything from that melted piece of junk. She looked back and saw his brown eyes carefully open and scanning her.

Chuck got to see Sarah's CIA file and learned what she was here to do. Chuck then looked at the mess.

"Yeah it is mess!" Darn Bryce and that email! It got a logic bomb the other day and it triggered the self destruct on the system. It is a total waste!" Chuck lamented. That was almost as bad as news as Bryce being dead.

Chuck switched on the white noise generator which was under the bed and then stared at Sarah.

"Are you here to kill me?" Chuck asked very bluntly. "Because if you are I must warn you I will defend myself."

Sarah was taken back. How did he know she had those orders?

"I also know Bryce was no Traitor! You have been misinformed!" Chuck said while standing up.

Sarah was again surprised how it sounded. Chuck had to have heard the conversation between the Director and herself but that was not possible.

Sarah now noticed Chuck was in a defensive position. So she thought lets have some fun.

Sarah started her attack with a round house kick which Chuck evaded. Then he countered with a flurry of jabs which never connected. The fight continued until Chuck led her to the basement Dojo. There they fought while they were fighting Chuck happen to look on the TV news station which was always on. He saw a plot to assassinate a very high ranking general appear in his head. Chuck went immobile for a few seconds but that was just enough time for Sarah who had not had such a good workout in years clobber him with a right hook. Chuck was down and she was straddling him.

"Wait Wait! Sarah you are for the common good! There is no common good killing me!" Chuck pleaded.

Sarah looked confused.

"Sarah there is a plot to kill the Nato commander tonight!" Chuck said.

"How did you know that?" Sarah demanded.

"It appeared in my head when I saw the picture of that terrorist on the screen. He is a noted bomb expert and I saw him earlier at the Large Mart before you appeared." Chuck said.

"What are you sure?" Sarah said now disobeying the orders because something more important.

At this moment Chuck's security alarm went off.

"Sarah someone else is here! We need to flee!" Chuck said.

Sarah was torn to stay and learn more or flee and Save Chuck's life. It was only a few seconds but the thought of killing this remarkable man was not in the cards.

"Get off me Sarah and I will lead you to safety" Chuck said.

Sarah jumped off and holding his hand Chuck opened the wall to expose a secret tunnel which opened into the underground tunnel not too far from his apt.

Running out of the culvert and into the park, Sarah looked back at the apt. It was not CIA at all but a full NSA strike team and leading it was one Major John Casey!

Chuck looked at where Sarah was looking with her mouth gaping. Immediately Chuck did exactly what Sarah saw before.

"Sarah we have to get far away from here. That is Major John Casey of the NSA his superiors have orderd him to kill us both!" Chuck said excitedly.

"What Chuck are you sure?" Sarah now a bit concerned that her disposal was also sanctioned.

"Yes I am very sure! I saw the conference between him and a small red headed woman a general I suspect" Chuck replied. How Sarah wondered did he know that?

Everytime he looked at TV's his head hurt and more information was downloaded into the intersect. Someone was using the broadcast TV to update the files in Chuck's brain.

Getting far enough away from the NSA strike team Sarah noticed Chuck was not even winded. He was in remarkable shape physically wise.

Sarah got on the phone with her boss and explained that Chuck had uncovered a plot to kill the Nato commander.

She also related that Chuck indentified the NSA strike team commander.

Langston Graham was overjoyed. He finally had the proof he needed!

"Sarah listen to me you are to protect Mr. Bartowski at all costs! I will get rid of the NSA strike team for you. But you need to stop that plot against the General! There is no time to get anyone else!" Langston said.

"Understood sir! Sarah out." Sarah thought about what her superior said. Protect Chuck is what she must do.

Chuck sat under a tree waiting for the outcome of the conversation.

"Chuck you are under my protection. The NSA will be standing down." Sarah said.

Chuck blew a sigh of relief. It was one thing to fight with Sarah but against a full NSA strike team forget it.

"You need to help me Chuck you know who the terrorist is and what he will be doing. I need you to point him out to me so we can remove him and save all the guests." Sarah said.

Chuck's natural decency was appealed and there was no way he would let anything terrible happen to the guests if he could help it.

Chuck enthusiastically agreed.

Later at Sarah Hotel room Sarah laid out the plans. She brought out the equipment which would be needed. Chuck would get the earwig which Bryce used to use. The thought of Bryce was a sad one indeed but she had a mission to do grieving after Bryce will have to wait.

"Ok Chuck we have covers as wait staff. You'll have these special glasses it will allow me to see whatever you see and when you see the terrorist then alert me Ok?

Chuck had never done anything like this before and was willing to do so. He followed Sarah's directions explicitly. He unfortunately was not much good as a waiter. He bumbled into everyone with his tray. Sarah pulled him to the side and gave him the cart to roll out. He would have a hard time making trouble with that. Sarah thought.

While Chuck was pushing the cart he noticed the bartender was Casey! "Sarah Sarah!"

Chuck said into his communicator.

"What Chuck" Sarah said obviously irritated.

"Casey he is here as the bartender." Chuck said excitedly.

Sarah looked over and spotted Casey as Chuck said as the bartender.

"Chuck do not worry about him look for the terrorist." Sarah said as she went over the bar to retrieve a drink.

Casey noticed Walker coming up to him and gripped his weapon held under the table tightly.

"Major a word" Sarah whispered in his ear. He relaxed he grip and turned to follow Sarah.

"So Major we are in the middle of an op what are you here for?" Sarah accused.

"What op?" Casey asked. He had information that the killer of Isla was here. Today he was going to even the score.

"The op is to save all these people from a noted terrorist!" Sarah said in a harsh whisper.

"I have my orders to kill the Moron! And not you or anyone else can stand in my way!" Casey said knowing full well those orders were rescinded but she did not need to know that.

"Casey I think you better reconsider those orders! I am here to protect the Nerd!" Sarah stood in challenging stance.

"Sarah Sarah I see him the terrorist is here!" Chuck said excitingly.

"Ok Chuck calm down I will be there in a moment." Sarah said.

"Look I have to go capture a terrorist. We will have this discussion later" Sarah now turned and was held back by Casey's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Walker who is your back up?" Casey asked wanting to get in on the action.

"I have none it happened too quickly to get another team here in time. It is only the Moron and myself! Why you want in on the action? Only one condition no shooting the Nerd!" Sarah stated.

"Ok Walker I been itching for awhile to get to it with that terrorist! He blew up Isla! The Nerd can wait!" Casey said.

"Sarah Sarah where are you? He looks like he is getting away!" Chuck said not trying to make himself a too big of a spectacle.

"Chuck, stop him I am coming!" Sarah said,

Chuck spying an empty tray threw it disc like at the terrorist and dropped him to the ground. Then Chuck jumped on top of him and soon had the terrorist unconscious on the floor as Sarah and Casey arrived.

"Sarah the cart he was pushing there is something there!" Chuck said.

Casey took the control of the terrorist and Sarah and Chuck went over to the Cart. Chuck flashed again. Sarah had seen him do it three times now and after each time he did or said something amazing.

"Sarah, that is a nuclear Bomb!" Chuck said in a very high voice.

"What?" Sarah said with a very high voice.

"Yeah there is no way to disarm it either. Wait I see the trigger device it is a Prism 740! It has a DOS back door! It is got wifi too! Great I hope this hotel is wired." Chuck said as he started work on the laptop.

Sarah again was amazed at the depth of knowledge Chuck possessed. Those old stories from Bryce were not that far fetched anymore.

"Yes I got a signal ok Mr. Bomb meet Ms. Irina Denova!" Chuck said as the porn pictures multiplied. Until…Chuck now let loose the logic bomb inside that porn spam.

Soon the laptop smoldered and smoke came out the power supply and it shut down. Chuck had successfully disarmed the Nuclear Bomb.

Chuck drew a breath of relief. Later Chuck was sitting in Sarah's hotel room and the TV was on he was barely watching it when the screen grew all green and a shadow figure appeared.

Chuck took in another download. It was instructions to contact Orion. Then the TV cleared.

Sarah in deep conversation with Casey was arguing with their superiors. Finally Graham said. "Chuck is a national treasure and a person. He can not be placed in a Bunker! I have been observing him for a long time. If he thinks it is his idea he will help us! If he feels coerced in any way he could become our worst nightmare. So No Bunker at all!"

"Major Casey report" the redheaded General told him.

Casey now related how Chuck by himself incapacitated the terrorist and defused the nuclear bomb.

"It would be a shame to place such a promising young agent into a bunker. Ma'am." Casey reported.

"OK then it is decided. This will be a full NSA-CIA joint task force operation Bartowski is a go!' The General said.

Sarah agreed and so did Casey. Sarah now approached Chuck carefully he was too smart to be tricked so she appealed to his generous side.

"Chuck you have what is called the Intersect in your head. It was…" Sarah began but she never finished the sentence because Chuck finished it for her.

"…A government project headed by Orion, Perseus and my Professor Fleming into creating a huge Gov't database and encode it into pictures. I know all about it! Why Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Well that is property of the US Gov't and we need it back" Sarah stated.

"Well I would give it back if I could" Chuck said.

"Since you can not then we need access to the information" Sarah said.

Chuck knew it was only a fluke that this was in his head and it would be technically stealing if he did not allow them access. Plus it was fun capturing the bad guy. All that training over the years had paid off.

"Ok Sarah what are you proposing?" Chuck asked bluntly.

"Well I and Casey are tasked with your protection. Plus we would need you to help us in our fight against the evils of the world" Sarah said.

"So Sarah are you recruiting me to be a Spy?" Chuck said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes that is the offer Chuck it is a very good one" Sarah said.

Chuck thought it over. "I need to talk with Ellie first and if she give her blessing then I will Spy for you. Will I get paid? Chuck asked since the Buy more could never give him enough money to rebuild his master computer.

"If you agree then a generous allowance will be made." Sarah said lying through her teeth since payment was not discussed but it would be added once Chuck agreed.

"Ok I hope the NSA repaired all the damage they caused to mine and Ellie's apt!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes Chuck the cleaners have already been there. It should look exactly like it did before. Sarah said while driving in her car which was retrieved after the NSA left the area.

During the conversation the Major just sat in the back glowering. He was a NSA strike force commander! Now he was stuck babysitting a Moron a very capable and smart Moron but a Moron just the same. Casey while he was an idealist was also a realist that the Nerd had no idea what he was agreeing to do. He took up the whole back seat of the Porsche. He just loomed over both of them like an angry vulture.

As soon as the agreement was made and Sarah accompanied with Casey went back to the Echo park apt. Sarah was true to her word. The apt was cleaner than it had ever been before.

Ellie was ecstatic when she saw her brother. The other two people she was a bit wary. She hugged her brother and Chuck had to protest her bear hugs were getting harder and harder to breath.

Finally she let go and went to the cabinet where all the surveillance equipment was held and flipped on the white noise generator and it immediately blanked all the camera's and bugs in the apt planted by the NSA.

"Ok NSA or CIA which ever spy agency you belong you invaded my house and took my brother and now you are back Why?" Ellie demanded and stood at a defensive pose.

"Ellie Ellie calm down! True they did that but for a very good reason" Chuck said as Ellie slightly relaxed looking at her brother. She was command by her mother to protect Chuck. It was still a standing order. But Chuck was no longer a child and so she had to listen to what he was saying.

"Ellie Do you remember Bryce?" Chuck asked.

Ellie shook her head it had been 5 years since that name was uttered in this house. Those were the happy times. Then he disgraced Chuck but Chuck being Chuck allowed that to be forgiven.

"Ok Chuck what is it about Bryce?" Ellie demanded.

Chuck related how Sarah was Bryce's partner and he went rogue and Casey shot him. Then he told her of the email which triggered the self destruct in his computer. How it affected him. Ellie's eyes went wide. He was describing exactly the same thing she witnessed as a child.

"So you see I have all the Gov't Secrets up here" Chuck now pointed to his head. "It would not be right to refuse them access to their property. That is stealing and I know you would not want me to steal."

"Can they remove it?" Ellie asked curiously

"No unfortunately agent Larkin er Bryce destroyed the place where it could happen." Casey now spoke "I know I was there."

Sarah now looked at Casey so he was the one sent to kill him. She needed to put her feelings aside she was charged to look after Chuck.

"Ok so what do you want little brother?" Ellie asked.

"I want to help them I got to disarm a Nuclear weapon last night! Ellie a Nuclear Weapon if it exploded most of LA would not be here! There are bad people out there who want to do this country harm! I could not turn my back on them!" Chuck explained.

"Well it sounds like you have made up your mind. Chuck however, I want to check you out personally to see if that download caused you any damage. Describe to me your physical condition after one of these downloads." Ellie said as her doctor side appeared.

"I get a massive headache then it goes away usually after I sleep awhile." Chuck said.

"OK I want to witness a download in progress" Ellie said.

"So do I have your blessing? Ellie?" Chuck asked looking into his sister's eyes.

"Yes Chuck, go save the world!" Ellie said


	8. Chapter 8

Casey now was given the keys to the apt next door. The NSA cleaners were fast and efficient and soon Casey had his clandestine command post.

Present was Ellie Chuck, Sarah and Casey. Awesome was excluded Ellie loved him but he would not be able to keep a secret. Nor could he lie.

They had all gathered around the viewscreen when the split screen opened up. The General on one side and Langston Graham on the other were looking at the assembled group.

"So you are the people who have been hounding my family for ages! Finally we meet face to face!" Ellie said.

"Ellie have some respect" Chuck said in a very low voice. Ellie ignoring him continued.

"It was your blundering which has placed this in my brother's head and he is convinced he can do much good with it. You are lucky it was not me! However, I want several things in writing. First, there will be no experimentation without me present! Two, Chuck will be paid! And I do not mean any wimpy GSA level pay either! He is your most vital resource and will be treated as such!

Three, You try your best to save him no matter the cost! He is NOT expendable! Four, No Bunker He can not live in such conditions! Five, I am part of this team and such I will supply the medical help needed. I also will be paid appropriately! This is not a negotiation only terms! Ellie said looking at both persons on the screen. Casey was impressed with the spunk and gall of that woman. Chuck just looked lovingly at his sister. Sarah was dumfounded how Ellie could speak to her superiors like that.

Langston was ecstatic not only did he get Chuck but Ellie Bartowski too!

"We agree to your terms Ms. Bartowski. I need to discuss logistics with my agents so if your do not mind I will need you to leave now" The General said.

"Ok General but I will be watching for any little violation. I am not one you want on your bad side" Ellie warned. She then turned and told Chuck to follow.

\\\\\

Ellie and Chuck now in the same apt with the security in place spoke.

"Ellie that was magnificent! Thanks for looking out for me" Chuck said.

"Charles I have always looked out for you ever since Frost left. Dad was just lost without her. It fell to me to protect you and I always will." Ellie said hugging her brother.

Chuck flashed on the mentioning of his mother's code name.

"Chuck was that a what a flash?" Ellie was very interested in the physical appearance of a flash.

"Yeah whew! Have you ever heard of a Volkoff?" Chuck asked.

"Volkoff? No I don't think so. How about Orion?" Ellie asked hoping the word would trigger another flash.

Chuck immediately flashed on Orion. Chuck's eyes grew wide.

"Ellie he is our father! He created this intersect! He is missing because of it" Chuck said.

Ellie was not a bit surprised on that information.

"Ellie what is up? You already knew that didn't you!" Chuck accused.

"Yes I did know and Orion contacted me three days ago and he told me to expect the visitors. That he would keep us safe" Ellie explained.

/

Meanwhile not just logistics were discussed. Cover stories and jobs needed to be created. Chuck could not just up and leave the Buy More without causing suspicions, Sarah could easily work close to Chuck to keep an eye on him. Casey needed to be near him at the times Sarah could not. So it was decided. Sarah would work at the Weinerlicious and Casey would become a Green shirt at the Buy More. Both agents took their orders.

Later Sarah and Chuck back in his bedroom. He was told what was going to happen.

"What I am still working for the Buy more?" Chuck lamented.

"Yes it is the best way. And I will become your girlfriend" Sarah said. "So we need to sell it so kiss me."

Chuck reluctantly did as he was told but that kiss was magical! He never felt anything like it at all! Sarah likewise was speechless after that kiss. It was way too fast and after all the heartache Bryce left her she was very confused.

"Sarah I did not mean to do that" Chuck said in his comforting voice.

"No Chuck you did fine. It is my problem and I will solve it in my way" Sarah said. Part of Sarah was overjoyed she finally got to taste him. He was unlike any other sensation she had ever felt. The other part was her spy training. Spies do not fall in love! That part was losing badly. Soon Sarah left and told Chuck to meet her on every lunch at the Weinerlicious. Chuck was willing to follow Sarah anywhere! He knew without a doubt he loved her!

\\\\\

The cover story was that Sarah was the girl friend of Chuck's other best friend from DC, He had died recently so Sarah packed her bags a drove across country to make a new start and Chuck had agreed to help her and they were mutually attracted to each other.

"Chuck my man! You are the rebound guy!" Morgan said after hearing the cover story.

"No Morgan I do not think so. Aren't you supposed to train Casey?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah but he is doing so well selling those Beastmasters Big Mike told me to leave him be! He had sold 4 already today and it is not even noon!" Morgan recalled.

"Noon? Wow it is time for lunch! Thanks Little buddy!" Chuck said as he placed the went to lunch sign on the counter.

Chuck raced over to the Weinerlicious. It was the best part of the day looking at Sarah.

Sarah too looked forward to seeing her boyfriend. It just sounded just so right in her mind.

Getting to the Weinerlicious there was always a line for her hot dogs. It seemed like every prepubescent in Burbank would come to buy something from the hot blonde behind the counter. The Manager was delighted in the increase of sales. It was noon so it was her time for lunch too. They kissed and really enjoyed each other.

"So what is it for today?" Chuck asked.

"How about Lou's deli I heard she named a sandwich after you!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Yeah about that I kind of dated her a couple of times but it did not work out." Chuck said morosely.

Sarah was warned she was entering the lair of the dreaded ex beast.

"No Matter Chuck if you do not want to see her stay outside I will go and order." Sarah said while holding his hand.

"I appreciate that Sarah." Chuck said as Sarah gave him another kiss and pat on the back. Sarah was so touchy in a good way Chuck thought.

Sarah was given the stink eye as soon as she ordered two Chucks. Sarah was getting miffed.

"Listen you! Chuck is MY boyfriend and there is nothing you can say or do to change it so lose the attitude!" Sarah whipped out one of her knives and expertly sliced the sandwiches in half!

"Now wrap those separately!" She really knew what Chuck liked!

Lou lost the attitude quickly seeing how easily she sliced through that sandwich. She felt it would be just as easy to place it to her throat. Lou looked down at the sandwich and did not even look at Sarah again.

"Where are my extra pickles?" Sarah asked accusingly.

Lou rushed to fill a container of pickles anything to make her leave the store! She then carefully handed them to Sarah's awaiting hand.

"Thanks for such prompt service" as Sarah stuffed a twenty into the tip jar on the counter.

Lou blew a sigh of relief after Sarah exited.

"Did you have any problems?" Chuck asked.

"No problems except she was giving me the stink eye but that won't happen again" Sarah said with an air of satisfaction.

"Sarah you did not threaten her did you?" Chuck asked suspiciously. Sarah being a trained assassin might attack without good reason.

"No I just demonstrated how you liked your sandwich cut in half. I just showed them how fast and sharp my knife work was. I think they got the message" Sarah sweetly said then took a bite of her Chuck sandwich with the extra pickles. Sarah moaned and it hit Chuck like a ton of bricks. He was secretly wishing he could get Sarah to moan like that for him.

Chuck finished his lunch and got a kiss good bye as he headed into the Buy More. He was Nerd god! The rest of the nerds who worked there were in awe of the Master who had tamed the blonde Goddess. Getting back to the nerd desk he was accosted by Casey.

"Meeting at 4 my place it is important Sarah will drive you" Casey said in his ear then grunted.

Chuck started numbering his grunts. That was a #43 grunt which means do not be late under penalty of death! Casey had up to 120 different grunts depending on his mood which most times were bad!

Chuck wondered what was up. He had not seen Jeffster lately so he went into the TV lounge and ordered them to clean up the place. Soon they were taking out the trash and vacuuming. Chuck glanced at the screen another green screen appeared and Chuck had another download. This time he was watching a video of someone trapped. And voice over saying she would drown. The video ended. Chuck replayed the video in his head and noticed several things one is the person in trouble was Sarah. Second the voice was familiar. Chuck thought about it as he quickly scanned through the voice prints in his head. Chuck was staring immobile at the TV screen when Morgan found him.

It was just like the night of Chuck's birthday party. Morgan had to put him to bed. He was out cold. Morgan laid him on the couch wincing that he had to place his best hetero life partner on the same place where Jeff was laying earlier. Soon Chuck came to. He was looking at Both Morgan's and Casey's faces.

"Dude you were out for 15 mins. I could not get your attention so I placed you on this couch. So sorry!" Morgan said.

Chuck was alarmed "Casey they have Sarah!"

"Why are we still here let's go!" Casey said as he left and carried a still woozy Chuck in one arm. Casey was strong because Chuck was at 210 and built. But Casey lifted him with ease. Morgan was impressed.

"Morgan, please stay here and cover ok buddy?" Chuck said. Morgan nodded.

They got to Casey's car it was a Crown Vic. Placing him into the passenger seat Chuck seat belted himself in. Riding with Sarah taught him the importance of buckling up.

Chuck directed Casey to the building where Sarah was being held.

"Ok Chuck, stay in the car! I will go and investigate" Casey gruffly said.

"Ok Casey I will stay here." Chuck agreed.

Casey got his gun out and crept toward the warehouse door.

Casey was inside.

Chuck noticed that he left a laptop in the car plus an earwig. So he started hacking into the security feeds.

"Yes the piranha does it again" Chuck said chuckling to himself. Chuck placed the earwig in his ear and started to talk to Casey.

"Casey you have at 10 meter there is 10 men around the corner from you on the left" Chuck said into Casey's ear.

Casey not expecting any voice stopped immediately then waited.

"They are moving on Casey go straight then turn left at the second door is stairs going down there are 5 guards on Sarah. It looks like she has been Waterboarded." Chuck described.

Casey shuddered he remembered his training. Waterboarding was the worst!

Chuck watched as Casey took care of the guards.

Dragging Sarah with one arm Casey was pinned down. Chuck looked around in the Crown Vic and found a tranq gun and two clips. Getting a spare vest from the trunk he went in to rescue both the woman he loved and the man who he thought as a friend.

Entering the building he used his training to tranq 15 guards then he carefully removed all the threats to Casey and returned the equip to the car.

Chuck said "Casey your clear get out of there."

Casey could not understand who had come in and tranked all the guards. Chuck was in the car. Well whoever that person was Casey gave him gratitude of thanks.

Casey pulled the semi conscious Sarah out of the building and then Chuck came to help carry her fireman style to the awaiting crown vic.

Getting the car moving Chuck was in the back with Sarah's wet head on his lap. He was gently caressed her scalp and hair. It was like silk.

Sarah mumbled. "They wanted to know where Bryce was! I told them Bryce was dead! But he said I was wrong he had escaped! Now where was the human Intersect Bryce Larkin!"

"I have no idea what he was talking about" Sarah said. "So they dunked me again and again"

When Chuck was sneaking out he flashed on a symbol. Fulcrum!

"Casey what is Fulcrum? It is something Sarah just mumbled" Chuck asked.

"Fulcrum? I don't know maybe the higher ups at the meeting might know" Casey said.

Soon all three were in front of the viewscene. Ellie was called and she would be there soon.

"Er General Sarah was taken by a self identified group called Fulcrum. What is that?" Chuck innocently asked.

"Diane I will answer Mr. Bartowski's question. Fulcrum is a group of dissatisfied CIA, FBI. And LEO who have formed an alliance to over throw the gov't. They did not like the restrictions which they were subjected to. They consider themselves patriots." Graham stated.

Chuck heard those same terms in Bryce's emails.

"I consider them traitors and scum" Casey said.

"Sir" Sarah said in a very weak voice. "They were under the impression that Bryce Larkin was alive. But Casey shot him dead."

"It is all part of a disinformation campaign. We know he is dead but they don't so we have them using their resources to find a dead person!" Graham smugly said.

Pretty ingenious Chuck thought until they tracked down Bryce's ex partner hoping to lure him out. All that would do it get Sarah killed.

"I proceeded to wipe the security tapes and copy over the previous day log. So there is no trace of the rescue. They can still think Bryce was there to rescue her which he did." Chuck said.

Casey was suspicious. Someone tranked those bad guys. It could be Larkin was alive. Casey kept those suspicions to himself.

"So hot shot! Why did you not tell me you were going to help out in the security logs dept?" Casey growled. "Plus thanks for the assist on being the eyes!'

"You got it big Guy!" Chuck said.

Ellie arrived and immediately placed her in Chuck's room he was just going to have to sleep on the couch. She needed to monitor her patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah came too and noticed she was being watched. The person looked familiar but her vision had not cleared yet.

"Chuck… Chuck" she murmured over and over again.

Ellie turned her attention to her patient.

"Chuck is on the couch. Sarah calm down. You are safe." Ellie repeated that last line over and over.

Sarah's mind started to clear. She told Ellie how this group of thugs had tranked her and spirited her out of the Weinerlicious then some how she was rescued.

"You can thank Chuck for that. You must have some sort of psychic connection. Because Chuck collapsed just at the time you were taken. It was just like he was tranked too." Ellie said.

"I don't believe in psychic links" Sarah said strongly.

"Neither did I but yet he knew where to find you. So tell me how that was possible?" Ellie stated.

"You are the brain expert can you give any real reason?" Sarah retorted.

"No I can not it might be some sort of conditioning due to the Intersect or something else. I just do not have enough information." Ellie shook her head.

Sarah tried to get up but Ellie quickly prevented her from moving. With a speed only she had seen Chuck display.

Sarah lay back down but her brain was racing. Ellie had been trained too and who or for what purpose?

"I need you to stay still you have been through a terrible ordeal. Doctor's orders you need bed rest!" Ellie said with a very authoritative voice.

Sarah taken back by Ellie's tone started to protest.

"Under whose authority are you ordering me around!" Sarah said getting kind of mad.

The view screen in Chuck room then Turned on. On the screen was a diminutive woman with red hair wearing an Air Force Uniform.

"It is under my orders Agent Walker!" The general said with quiet authority.

"What Gen, Beckman I do not answer to you!" Sarah protested.

"Ok if that is the way you want it. I will have Langston reassign you to a bunker!" The general threatened.

"General! Do not be hasty I still am in charge of my patient and what ever beef you two have will have to wait until I clear her am I to be understood?" Ellie said glaring at the viewscreen.

"Ok Ellie You have made your terms quite clear. She is in your capable hands until you release her then I will deal with your insubordination Agent Walker!" The general said as the viewscreen cleared.

Sarah was impressed she had never seen someone go toe to toe with the General before.

"I think I need to make something quite clear to you! As long as you are under Team Bartowski, me being the Chief Medical Officer you are subject to my rules and authority concerning your health and ability for action!" Ellie said.

"Team Bartowski?" Sarah said.

"Yeah Chuck thought it up. I do not mind it so much but I suppose to a nerd like him it is catchy." Ellie said.

Sarah looked at her.

"I guess your short term Memory is affected. I would have thought your meeting with Langston and the General would have been more apt to stay with you." Ellie said.

"I do not recall any such meeting." Sarah said.

"Ok that is fine at least it is nothing too permanent. You will probably recall it later. But for now all you need to know is that NSA Agent John Casey, Chuck, and you are Team Bartowski and whenever Chuck flashes on something you are the rapid response team to investigate. I am your support. I am concerned over your general health and I have massive ER experience in removing gunshots and stapling knife wounds. So if you are in action, you need to see me for clearance am I understood?" Ellie stated.

"Yes Ellie!" Sarah said in a very small voice.

"Very good now settle in and get some sleep." Ellie said as she left the room.

\\\\\

John Casey was watching the going on in that room but surveillance in the rest of the house was still causing problems. John was doubly impressed how she handled both Walker and the General. Ellie was a force of nature and John was wary to always be on her good side.

John was concerned over Sarah's cover so he called the General and suggested that she needs to be brought under the Buy More so that both Chuck and he could keep an eye on her.

"The fact that this Fulcrum was able to bypass our normal security means they are very well trained and versed in our tactics. General permission to talk freely." John asked.

"Yes John go ahead." The diminutive person said.

"I have noticed that I still can not get any signal out of the Bartowski apt with the exception of the room Sarah is occupying." John said.

"So what does that mean?" The general asked.

"It means that the Bartowskis have advance jamming capabilities and who knows what else they have at their disposal." John said.

"I see go on" said the general.

"I think it is time to let the Bartowski's use some of their tech and share it with us I mean Team B only. I think that would give us an advantage over Fulcrum since they never seen this tech before either." John said.

John that is a very good suggestion. Now how would you suggest we acquire this tech? The general asked.

"I noticed the Moron er Chuck is very simple. If we just ask I am sure he would comply." John said.

"You are saying just asking for his help would be all that is needed?" The general was flabbergasted. She just knew too many people would not be forthcoming.

"General the Mo..er Chuck is not like anyone in the spy world. He tries to solve problems. If you present him a problem he will endeavor to find a solution. I am sure it was he who saved us from the pin down during the rescue." John said.

"Yes I agree I read your report. I concur you are authorized to speak to Chuck to get his cooperation." The general said.

"Very Good General, good night Ma'am." John said,

\\\\\

Chuck was not having a very good night. The downloads he had been given in the past few hours were finally being assimilated by him.

Chuck was dreaming that he was in the presence of his father Orion.

"Father what is this?" Chuck cried out to the Image he had created from Superman's fortress of solitude.

"I never wanted this for you." The image of his father said.

"Why? I was trained for this! I want to help!" Chuck said.

"Ok Chuck I will help you. But do not even tell Ellie what I am going to tell you." The image said.

"Ok Father I won't" Chuck said in his dream.

\\\\\

Chuck was rudely awakened by Awesome shaking him.

"Hey? Chuckster you are going to be late to work!" Devon said.

"What time is it Captain?" Chuck blearily asked.

"After 7 I just got back from my run! I missed you but I suppose you were tired after all you went through last night." The Captain said.

"How are Ellie and Sarah?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"Oh they are both fine Sarah is in your room asleep and Ellie is still asleep. She does not have a shift until tonight only I was called in." The captain explained.

"Ok well thanks for waking me. I had such vivid dreams last night." Chuck said.

Awesome looked at him and shrugged leaving Chuck to get dressed for work. They were interviewing for another Nerd herder today. Chuck was the one to do the interviewing.

Casey was fuming when he knocked on the door.

"Come on Bartowski we will be late!" Casey said in his most DI voice.

Soon Chuck was dressed and exiting Casey's Crown Vic. Chuck had flashed on all the secret additions to Casey's vehicle.

Casey rushed into the Buy More only to see someone looking at the Beastmasters. Casey rushed over and began extolling the virtues of this awesome piece of American technology.

Morgan detached from Anna and rushed over to Chuck with much concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah Thanks buddy we rescued her. Sarah is doing fine. I glad I can count on you old buddy." Chuck said.

"Man it was awesome how Casey picked you up one handed and ran out of the Buy More." Morgan said.

"Yeah I guess I was not too clear what was happening until I was strapped in Casey's car." Chuck said.

"I can see you all gun's a blazing! Kicking A$$ and taking names." Morgan said excitedly.

"Yeah something like that." Chuck said looking at the schedule of people to interview,

"Excuse me Morgan I need to get ready for my first interviewee." Chuck said.

Morgan noticed his first interviewee was Sarah. Morgan shook his head while Anna slid up next to him.

"So that skank is coming here? I heard she could not even do the hotdogs in the Weinerlicious correctly. What does she know about fixing cell phones and computers?" Anna said.

"Nothing" Morgan said. "She is going to help organize this place. She has a mgt degree from Harvard plus Chuck is supposed to train her."

"Well! She is not going to be my boss!" Anna said and walked away.

"We will see grasshopper" Morgan said while watch his Anna bounce her tush.


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck was getting used to the routine of having Morgan cover for him and Sarah when "installs" were in progress. This last mission was very hard. They were trying to capture Professor Zardoff. Unfortunately, the professor was kidnapped by Fulcrum. Chuck was weary and Sarah looked even worst. This was the first time in a very long time Fulcrum had beaten them to the object of the flash. This was very worrisome to Chuck. He sat at the Nerd Herd station just staring into space. Chuck then got up and went into the TV lounge. There was always something soothing about staring at a TV screen. The screen went Green. Chuck knew it was another download from Orion. Chuck was getting used to these periodic downloads. It did not even place him in a catatonic state anymore. Chuck's brain assimilated the download and then a connection was made. Chuck opened the secret panel to Castle then left the tv lounge.

Getting to the middle of Castle Casey was there talking with the General.

The general noticed Chuck enter the frame.

"Agent Carmichael? Do you have anything to report on this situation?" The General asked.

Chuck had accomplished his agent training in a very quick time and was granted full agent status.

"Yes General I think I know why Fulcrum had gotten there first. They have an Intersect!" Chuck said.

The general looked worried.

"Now it is not as powerful as ours since Orion did not work on it. But it is going to make it harder to stop them. I think I know where it is located too" Chuck said.

Casey intrigued stood to the side as Chuck took control of the keyboard.

Soon there was a map of the LA area and a red dot was showing over a suburb called Meadow Brook.

"There general is the place where their Intersect is housed" Chuck said matter of factly.

"Ok Chuck you need a vacation. Take two weeks off from the Buy More. You need to infiltrate that community, find and destroy their Intersect." The General said.

"Very good General I have noticed that there is a home for sale. I suggest Agent Walker and I start from there." Chuck said.

In a very short time Chuck had become the leader of Team B. The General was mighty impressed over his abilities.

"Very good Chuck. I give operation Homestead a go" The general said.

Chuck satisfied with his plan returned to the Buy More and sought out Sarah.

Sarah was back in her office doing admin work. She looked up and saw a smiling Chuck.

"Guess what we are on vacation" Chuck said.

Sarah smiled then frowned.

"What sort of vacation Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"A working one unfortunately. But will fill you in over dinner" Chuck said.

Sarah looking up it was already 5.

"It is quitting time now I'll race you to the Porsche!" Sarah challenged.

Sarah knew it was a ridiculous challenge. Chuck's longer legs always beat her but her spirit of never say die would not let her admit it was a losing proposition.

"Ok you are on!" Chuck said while dashing to the time clock and punching Casey, Morgan, Sarah and himself out. Chuck thought that would give Sarah enough of a head start.

Sarah rushed out of the Buy More and she did not even see Chuck close to the car. Maybe this time I will beat the Nerd! Sarah thought.

However, out of nowhere Chuck passed her and was sitting in the passenger seat when she got there all out of breath. Chuck was not even breathing hard. It took a few deep breaths before she could speak.

"One Day Bartowski I will beat you!" Sarah wheezed.

Chuck only smiled.

The drive to the apt was quick and soon they were sitting at the dinning table. Ellie had place a mouth watering pot roast on the table. Soon they were enjoying the fruits of Ellie's creative spurt. Captain Awesome was on call so he was not joining them tonight for such a fine repast. Chuck got up and turned on the jammers and now the conversation with the general started in earnest.

Ellie, Casey, Sarah and I are off for two weeks from the Buy More. We are going to be house sitting for a friend. In a place called Meadow Brook. Chuck said.

Casey just grunted #12 which meant quit stalling and get on with it.

"It is a place where we believe that Fulcrum has their Intersect." Chuck said.

Ellie was alarmed over that news.

"Chuck could a download of their Intersect be compatible to you?" Ellie asked.

At that point the TV screen shimmered. There stood Orion in the living room. Chuck remembered seeing Orion doing that back in Stanford but nothing recently. All communication was through downloads.

Charles, Ellenor, Agents Walker and Agent Casey or should I call you Team B? Orion asked.

Casey was astounded by this floating hologram. Sarah suspected that was available tech since she found Chuck's cloak in the bedroom when she first moved in.

"Hey Orion. Ellie was concerned about multiple Intersects in the same brain." Chuck said.

"They are compatible since they use the same storage techniques." Orion replied. "However, if you do download their database I need to send you a watch. It will lessen any problems you might have Chuck. I call it a governor. You should receive it before you start your move."

With that said he shimmered away.

The rest of the evening was spent in a planning session on how to infiltrate this tight knit community. Once a plan was established Casey left and thanked Ellie for the pot roast. Ellie sort of blushed getting a compliment from the big man.

\\\\\

Secure in Chuck's room Sarah and Chuck were beginning to have pillow talk.

"Sarah? Are you ok with this plan?" Chuck asked.

"Of course I am who wouldn't love to be married to the man of her dreams!" Sarah said as she kissed him.

"Sarah this only pretend" Chuck admonished.

"Consider it a dry run" Sarah said kissing him again.

Chuck thought about that for awhile after Sarah had fallen asleep.

When Chuck was in a drowsy state one face became very clear to him. Bryce. He IS alive. Find him Charles! The voice of his father commanded.

Chuck was mumbling in his sleep then he was speaking out loud that awoke Sarah. She heard Chuck say that Bryce was alive!

She must have been dreaming until she heard Chuck say he would find him.

Sarah was worried. What would happen if Bryce was found alive? She was desperately in love with Chuck. Bringing Bryce back would cause major complications. Chuck would want to step aside for his friend out of loyalty. This can not happen. She needs to show him how much she cares and loves this Nerd. It has been 2 years since Bryce was supposedly killed. She has found her true love in Chuck. Sarah made up her mind. In this op she would tell Chuck she loved him. Feeling satisfied over her decision she snuggled closer to Chuck and fell back asleep.

\\\\\

In the morning Operation Homestead was in full swing. Sarah and Chuck was a newlywed couple moving in to their dream home.

As they drove up Sarah handed Chuck the rings. Sarah's breath was taken when Chuck slid on the ring on her finger. Chuck had the same reaction when Sarah placed his ring on too.

Chuck got out of the car and opened the door for Sarah then he whisked Sarah's feet out from under her and caught her bridal style.

Sarah recovered quickly and smiled then kissed him as they crossed the threshold. Chuck's acrobatics were seen. Several Neighbors had appeared to watch the newlyweds move in.

Chuck closed the door and proceeded to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom. There he deposited her gently on the bed with a kiss then withdrew to see Casey smirking at them by the doorway. He was dressed as the cable repairman.

"Are you done showing off Moron?" Casey asked then grunted #111 Kids these days!

"What do you think Casey did I attract enough attention?" Chuck asked when he got busy setting up his computer surveillance and listening bugs. Casey and Sarah were in awe of what Chuck had created. Sarah thought the rest of the CIA should have this tech but they just could not chance it. Fulcrum has Moles everywhere.

"I guess I did. Sarah go downstairs we are about to be welcomed to the neighborhood." Chuck said.

Sarah got to the door and opened it as the welcoming committee was about to knock. Chuck appeared just behind her looking out at the assembled crowd.

"Hi neighbor I am Fred Gard I am the captain of the neighborhood watch. The first man said. This is my wife Wilma and her friend Betty and that is her husband Barney. Over there is Mr. Slate and his wife." Fred explained.

Sarah being the gracious hostess asked them all to enter and Chuck tried to hide his flashes.

The neighbors all were happy to learn of the Nielsons moving in.

Chuck was asked what did he do by Barney who Chuck knew was a computer scientist.

"I run my own software company. Carmichael Industries we are small but growing rapidly." Chuck said.

"Strange name Carmichael? Why that since your name are Nielson?" Fred asked.

"Ask the wife it was her idea!" Chuck said shrugging.

All the men started laughing and Chuck joined in.

Sarah on the other hand was entertaining the wives. They were all swapping recipes and techniques to keep their men satisfied. Sarah a student of seduction was surprised on some of the women's techniques. Soon the little meet and greet was over then everyone left.

Chuck switched on the jammers and moved upstairs where Casey has ensconced himself. Sarah decided on a midnight snack and made sandwiches for all of them then going up stairs. Casey and Chuck were in discussion. Sarah's sandwiches were most welcomed.

Chuck had run a power consumption trace. There was an underground facility which encompassed the whole subdivision. This was a major find. It was a fully functioning Fulcrum base.

Casey decided later he would look into how to get into the lower levels. So he bid the two newlyweds good night.

Chuck and Sarah spent their first night in their new home making love for the first time. Chuck was an exceedingly gentle lover and sent Sarah over the top several times before he lost control. They both fell soundly asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred and Wilma returned to their home and tried to get the bugs they planted working

"Wilma did you not plant those bugs correctly? I have told you they have to be kept upright! Now I have to make an excuse to go back over there to the Neilsons and fix them! Why can't you be more competent?" Fred ranted.

Sarah, Casey and Chuck were listening in on the heated conversation of their neighbors. Chuck had determined the right electronic signal and boosted it from fulcrum's own listening devices and cameras. The Fulcrum couple did not know that the most brilliant person of electronic design had moved next door.

Chuck and Sarah could not but laugh at the antics of their neighbors! Casey having left to figure out how to enter the tunnels left them alone. Chuck put the circuit on automatic record and then took Sarah to their bed and made passionate love until the wee morning hours.

\\\\\

Chuck awoke the next morning to a wonderful smell. Someone was cooking his favorite breakfast. Chuck came down stairs and saw Sarah wearing a KISS ME I'M THE COOK apron on. Chuck crept up silently and nibbled on her earlobe and it brought an immediate response from Sarah because she arched her back into him.

"Just a little bit lower and you will spoiler your breakfast. I so wanted you to taste my cooking." Sarah whispered.

Chuck sucking at her pulse point saw her reason moved away then quickly slid into the breakfast nook.

"Chuck I do appreciate the sentiment but I wanted to do something nice for you too." Sarah said after recovering her voice.

"Thanks Sarah everything looks so good come over here and join me!" Chuck said with his mouth watering.

So what is on the agenda for today? Sarah asked.

Well I need to go to Castle and look over the new Intel which arrived. You have to entertain our neighbor's wives. Chuck said.

"So I will not see you until tonight?" Sarah whined.

'Fraid so and where is Casey? Chuck asked looking around for the big man.

'I am here Numb nuts!" Casey said sliding in to eat what Sarah had prepared.

"Hey slow down Big man!" Chuck implored. "So did you find a way in?"

"Yeah but I need a card from one of the neighbors. I have rigged it that the cable systems will go out in about 10 o clock and their calls will be routed to me. I am sure when I am in their homes I can spot the key card and clone it." Casey said.

"Hey Big man don't you ever sleep?" Chuck asked.

Sleep? Sleep is for pussies! Are you a Pussies Bartowski? Casey challenged.

"Casey enough of that" Sarah said she slid next to Casey's ear. "Are you really up to challenging him? If so follow him to Castle and I will watch my Chuck kick your a$$ Casey!"

Casey only grunted a #7 grunt which meant don't tempt me woman now back off!

Chuck noticing the time got up and gave Sarah a kiss.

"I am off to the office honey I will see you tonight" Chuck said walking out the door in front of the neighbors. Chuck gave Sarah a wink as she stood in the doorway watching him drive away. Closing the door she busied herself with cleaning off the table and washing the dishes. She felt strangely domestic but she loved it.

\\\\

Casey was just waiting by the phone when the first calls came in. Soon he was out the door and into his cable van heading to his first victim.

Mr. Barney Rubble. Ok Mr. Rubble what seems to be the problem? Casey asked when he standing at the door waiting for the man of the house to let him in.

"Who is it?" The man asked through the door.

"I am from the cable company. I was told you had an outage?" Casey asked after showing him his official cable company badge.

"Oh Thank you for arriving so quickly! The game was on! And now it is not! Can you fix it quickly?" Barney asked nervously.

"Sir I need to look at the header into the house where is that located?" Casey said.

"I don't know?" the homeowner complained.

"Ok well let me look around It can be almost anywhere from a closet to the basement to the attic" Casey warned.

"Oh well just look for it will you!' Barney said impatiently.

"Certainly I will be back shortly" Casey said now casing the joint looking for the keycard. Getting into the bedroom he spied what he was after. There was also the entrance to the attic. Setting up his ladder he took the keycard and with Chuck's new device cloned it in under 5 sec. The Nerd has some neat toys Casey thought as he went up the ladder. Once in the crawl space he located the header unscrewing the input cable he connected it to his phone attachment. Punching in the correct code allowed the signal to once again reach the header. Screwing the cable on the header he dropped out of the attic. Getting downstairs he showed the homeowner a chewed cable.

"You have some rats or other varmits. Mr. Rubble. They just love to chew on TV cables! I suggest you get an exterminator out here before it happens again" Casey said.

"Oh the game is back! Thank you and I will get right on that" as he sat down and concentrated on what was on the tv screen. Casey let himself out. The rest of the morning he did the same thing to restore the tv for the neighborhood.

/

Sarah was once again interrupted by the Neighborhood wives. Sarah kept close attention on Wilma as she flit from object to object in the room. Sarah thought maybe they should allow the surveillance cameras to be turned on. That way they can see they are just normal people. Yeah Normal people with a Big Hulk living with them! No that would not be good Sarah was wondering how to keep Casey out of the picture when her phone rang. She excused herself. Looking at the phone it was from Casey.

"Casey it is not a good time" Sarah said.

"Yeah I figured I got it and not going to be home so let the nerd know his toys worked" Casey said.

"Oh that is too bad I'm baking lasagna for dinner and I am sure he will be thrilled on the success." Sarah said.

Yeah well save me some ok I got to go. Casey said hanging up.

Sarah rolled her eyes then returned to the gossiping women. It had gotten late in the afternoon. All the women said their good byes and left before their Husbands were to return. Soon Sarah heard the car in the driveway and she rushed to meet Chuck at the door with a Kiss.

The bugs are back online. She whispered in his ear. Also Casey will not be back tonight he said your toy worked.

Chuck stood there hugging Sarah and nodded appropriately.

They entered the house and closed the door. Wordlessly Chuck picked up Sarah and carried her into their bedroom where the appropriate noises were picked up by the Fulcrum bugs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chuck getting up from their passionate lovemaking switched on a new device which Sarah had not seen before, Chuck now said in a low voice.

"It is ok I have taped enough of our love making so that it is on an endless loop. I am sure Wilma will be impressed with my stamina" Chuck said laughingly.

"Yes I am sure" Sarah said. "I know this is all part of an elaborate plot but why must you be the bait? Chuck?"

"Sarah, my dear Sarah...It's that computer terminal Casey saw that's the target. Only way in there is with permission. Are you ready to play the newly wed scorned?" Chuck said with a lilt in his voice.

"What already we are breaking up? We have not had lover's quarrel yet" Sarah protested.

"Sarah one I hope never to have with you. I love you Sarah Walker. I do not need to know anything about your history because to me. That history started the day you tried to steal my burned up Computer!" Chuck said kissing her again.

"That was an awesome fight wasn't it?" Sarah said remembering the fight as if it was yesterday the excitement of finally having Chuck between her legs.

"…And how Casey spoiled our fun!" Chuck supplied. "Speaking of the big guy where is he?"

"He is down mapping out the service tunnels and entering the Fulcrum Base" Sarah said.

"So he will not be back until the morning? Eh?" Chuck said kissing Sarah.

"Yeah… not… until… the morning" Sarah repeated in between the passionate kisses.

"Good then are you up for round 4?" Chuck said smiling.

"Ready and willing" Sarah said with a smile.

Soon round 4 was in full swing.

\\\\

Over at the Flintstone house both Fred and Wilma were listening to the grunts and screams of Chuck and Sarah making passionate love.

Wilma was now imagining Chuck tied to her bed doing the same things to her. While Fred was imagining the same thing except he was watching. Fred loved to watch. He was a computer nerd that is true but participation sports were too much for him.

Wilma had made up her mind she was going to seduce Chuck as soon as she could.

"Gee the man is a machine! How can he continue? It has been 4 hours and there is no stopping!" Fred complained.

\\\\\

After round 4 Chuck switched off the device and soon all Fred was hearing was snoring.

\\\\\

The next morning after having another 3 rounds including one in the shower Chuck went around the neighborhood to announce that he and his wife were having a back yard BBQ slated for that mid afternoon.

Casey had returned with detailed maps of the whole of the Fulcrum Base. Casey was studying them when Sarah appeared at the door.

"Walker come in it was exactly what the nerd said we would find" Casey said.

"What did you find? Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Right there is an imaging chamber. He was right they do have an intersect." Casey said.

"Casey we need to destroy it" Sarah said.

"Yeah got that covered." Casey let out a #8 grunt which meant I know got it covered.

"Speaking of our Nerd where is he?" Casey asked.

"Oh being the social butterfly we all know and love" Sarah said.

Casey gave a #23 Grunt which meant disbelief.

"Casey I know that it is important for the mission that he becomes seduced by the Fulcrum agent. I feel something is not right" Sarah said.

"Ugh spare me those lady feelings Walker! He is a big boy he knows the risks!" Casey said.

"Really? Casey? Does he really know the damage a seduction mission does?" Sarah said worriedly.

"Look I know the Nerd is not battle tested like we are. However what I have observed he had a very good trainer. I would dare say even better than the farm. So even though I would deny it Walker you have to stop this second guessing" Casey said.

"Oh Casey you are right I need to trust Chuck. But I really hate going to play the victim" Sarah said leaving to prepare for the BBQ which they were having later.

Ugh those lady feelings of hers are going to get us all killed. Casey said to himself going back to study the best way to collapse the whole installation.

\\\\\

Soon Chuck returned and announced the Neighbors will all be coming soon.

Sarah kissed him and just wanted to be held by him. Chuck complied. He was curious why Sarah was so extra clingy but he did not ask and just luxuriated in the feeling holding her close. Soon the BBQ was in full swing. Chuck manned the Beastmaster 3000 like a pro. Soon all the neighbors were lined up for Chuck's special BBQ sauce. The sauce with the nano transmitters concealed in it. Chuck was careful not to eat the sauce, Chuck watched as Sarah was being the perfect hostess.

Soon Wilma made her move. Chuck took the opportunity to complain about Sarah. Wilma now asked Chuck to help her get some of the other items from her house which she had purposely forgotten.

Sarah looked a bit worried as Chuck announced he was going to help Wilma with bringing the desert over. Chuck gave her a sign that the mission was a go.

Chuck looked clueless but knew exactly what was going to happen. Wilma did not disappoint. Chuck wondered what are with all the same seduction routines. Are they cookie cutter manufactured?

Wilma had enticed him to her bedroom. Chuck noticed Fred's belongings were not present in this room at all. Wilma changed into a very sexy nightgown. Chuck was stripped very slowly and placed willingly tied to the bed. Chuck's body was betraying him. It arouse to the occasion delighting Wilma to no end. Chuck was waiting until Wilma kissed him on the lips then the knockout formula lip balm would do its job.

Chuck did not have long to wait as Wilma greedily attacked his lips! Chuck waited 20 secs then he made his move. He removed the restraints and placed them on her. Left alone he now attacked the Fulcrum computer.

Chuck was stopped by a file which when opened activated a dazzling display of images. Chuck had stumbled upon an Intersect down load. He was staring at the screen for a long time after the images stopped. Chuck suffering from the after effects of the download knew he had scant seconds before someone was looking for him. Gathering his clothes he slipped out the window in full views of the neighbors and jumped from the neighbor's roof to his house roof. Casey wisely left the window open to his room. Chuck took full advantage of that.

"Ugh Bartowski I really did not want to see that!" Casey said "Get your clothes on Moron!"

"Hello to you too Casey. Yes they have an intersect. I just took a download. Get a hold of Ellie I need to be examined now" Chuck said as he collapsed.

Casey having placed an escape exit from his room rolled up the Nerd and took him to his cable van.

Sarah was wondering where Chuck was when a call came over her communication earwig Casey telling her that Chuck is suffering the ill effects of a corrupt Intersect download. To hold down the fort he was taking the Nerd to Ellie. Sarah smiled when internally this was what she was afraid of happening. Soon the guest left and Sarah left too running straight to Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Casey rushed an unconscious Chuck into the van and once secured he was on the phone with Ellie.

"Ellie, This is John we have a medical emergency. Chuck is comatose. I am coming hot and heavy into Castle meet us there Casey out." Casey spoke.

"Hold on Partner help is on its way" Casey said to the unconscious partner.

Sarah surprised everyone when she came striding through the doors at the Buy More. Morgan was quick to try to accost the Girl friend of his best friend and Hetero Partner.

"Un Sarah what are you doing back I thought you guys were on vacation?" Morgan asked. "It is not that I'm not glad to see you since as you can see we really need your expertise but…"

Morgan was a little disappointed that Sarah did not even acknowledge him then walked in to the break room and disappeared.

Entering Castle she rushed to the medical wing and was surprised. She had beaten Casey who had a full 5 min head start. Sarah was met by a frantic Ellie.

"Sarah…what is going on?" Ellie demanded.

"I don't know…Casey told me Chuck had collapsed and he was rushing here with him. But that was 20 mins ago…I never thought I would have beaten them here." Sarah said babbling.

Ellie now really took a long look at her Brother's girlfriend.

Wow she is really shook up. Ellie thought when just then…The garage for castle opened and the Van which held Casey and the unconscious Chuck were seen.

"When was that put in here?" Ellie wondered out loud.

One of the other medical technicians decided to speak.

"Dr. Bartowski it was recently installed. Since this is full fledge Sub station it was thought lots of strange cars in the Buy More parking lot would draw undo attention to this place especially if the totals of the business would not add up to the amount of vehicle traffic. Gen Beckman decided…." Sue the technician said.

"Ok Sue that is enough explanation get exam room one ready to receive." Ellie bellowed.

"Right away Dr." Sue replied.

Ellie along with a medical team rolled a gurney out to the Van and placed the unconscious Chuck on it. Ellie did a quick triage then let the techs roll Chuck away.

"Ok Casey spill what happened?" Ellie said with a withering stare at Casey.

"I am not sure… The Mo..er…Chuck said there is another intersect and collapsed after escaping from the Fulcrum held house next door. I rushed him here as fast as I could… I see Walker got here before me." Casey said.

"So you are telling me he had downloaded another strange version of the intersect but he did not collapse immediately?" Ellie said with a very puzzled face.

"Yeah that is what he did I guess…Can I go now I need to appraise the General." Casey said.

"Oh What yeah Go inform that her stunt might have ruined my brother for good!" Ellie said with much venom.

Casey not wanting to face the wrath of Ellie anymore slinked off. Sarah witnessing that exchange was more concerned about her boyfriend than Casey's feelings.

Ellie now turn her attention to her.

"So where were you when all this was happening? You were tasked to protect my brother! What happened? Sarah?" Ellie said barely containing her anger.

"Protect him…I did I warned him not to do this but Ellie your brother is too persuasive for his own good. I tried reason with him…Ellie I had a very bad feeling but your brother would not change his mind…I am so sorry I have failed you…." Sarah said starting to cry.

Ellie's anger extinguished immediately once she saw the real tears coming from the hardened spy's face. There was no way she could fake those. Ellie now wrapped her arms around Sarah and let her cry out in her chest. Ellie had much compassion now for the blonde woman who had captured her brother's heart and obviously he had hers too.

Ellie consoled Sarah until one of the techs arrived and told her that the patient was ready.

Ok Sarah I know you did what you could do…Now it is time for me to do what I can do… I will have Sue sit with you if you would like? Ellie said extricating herself from Sarah's strong grip.

"No that is not necessary…Thank You Ellie…" Sarah said composing herself.

Ellie now stood and rushed into the exam room there she was amazed. Chuck was awake and laughing with the techs…

"Oh Hi El I was just telling what was such a funny dream!" Chuck said. "Why am I in sick bay?"

"Oh you loveable Goof you!" Ellie said wrapping her arms around his very fit torso. Ellie after the hug became very clinical.

"So what is the last thing you remember?" Ellie asked.

"Er Ellie I think you need to clear the room before I can answer that question." Chuck said.

"Ok you heard the man clear out!" Ellie yelled. The techs who were still laughing stopped and rushed out of the room. Sarah hearing Chuck's voice was entering as all the techs were leaving.

Sarah slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Ok Chuck they are gone what do you remember?' Ellie asked.

"I was tied to the bed naked by Wilma Flintstone" Chuck said with much shame.

I'm going to kill her Sarah said silently to herself.

"Ok go on…" Ellie said.

"Ok then I reversed the situation and now she is tied to her bed." Chuck smiled. "I also tranked her when she kissed me. The lip balm was a trank. I figure she will be out for another 7 hours."

Sarah smiled too learning Chuck was not unfaithful.

"Good to know that little brother I will take necessary precautions." Ellie said while smearing a salve over his lips then wiping them clean. "There now if you kiss someone they will not exactly fall to your feet."

Sarah could not contain herself anymore moved between Ellie and Chuck and gave him a big kiss.

"Sarah?" Chuck said before his mouth was covered. Ellie watched amazed how they reunited.

"Sarah that is enough…I have not finished my tests yet" Ellie said breaking them apart.

Sarah looked a bit sheepish but did not leave Chuck's side.

"Ok now that is over I need to know what you did next?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know the next thing I remember was awaking in this exam room." Chuck said.

"So you do not remember downloading anything?" Ellie asked.

"No but why is there a Fulcrum agent in Castle?" Chuck said.

"What? Chuck?" Ellie and Sarah both spoke.

"Yeah the tech named Ted he is Fulcrum." Chuck said.

"How long has he been here?" Chuck and Sarah asked.

"He was here when I arrived and let me look…He was just placed by Beckman herself. Sarah said going to the Castle terminal.

"Good then he has not had time to report. Get Casey in here now.' Ellie said.

Sarah spoke into her earwig. "Casey drop what you are doing we have a problem in the sick bay!"

Casey looked distracted as he was listening to Walker and staring at the General.

"So sorry General…I will conduct this briefing later we have a situation here in Castle. We are going on lockdown." Casey said as he typed the keys and Castle responded.

Casey now rushed to the sick bay.

"Ok why did you interrupt….Oh the Moron is awake is that the emergency Walker?" Casey said.

Ellie was about to give him a piece of her mind or perhaps teach him some manners. Chuck laid his hand on her arm and shook his head. Ellie stood down immediately.

"No Casey we have moles from Fulcrum here at Castle. I am glad you placed us in lockdown. I need to see all the personnel who have just arrived. I have spotted one already there might be more." Chuck said.

"Since when can you spot Fulcrum personnel?" Casey asked.

"I do not know just agree I can. Ok?" Chuck said with a hard look on his face.

"Ok I will get the personnel files ready." Casey said leaving the sick bay room.

"Oh Casey? Do not let anyone know what you are doing. Ok?" Chuck said. Casey just grunted and left.

"Chuck…Casey's question is a valid one…how did you recognize that man as Fulcrum?' Ellie asked.

"I flashed on him." Chuck said. "Do you have anything for this head ache?"

"Yes of course I should have known you would need help on that." Ellie said.

\\\\\

Fred getting home yelled for Wilma.

Wilma? I am home! Fred bellowed. Hearing no reply he started searching for her but got tired and made himself a sandwich instead. Then he turned on the tube and fell asleep on the couch.

Awaking he was hearing some grunting. Investigating the noise he found Wilma in a very unusual position. Fred having his libido finally active decided he would ravish his helpless victim. Wilma started to protest but Fred was good I mean really good and the restraints were the best idea. This might save this marriage after all Fred and Wilma thought. After they were all spent they fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chuck had flashed on a dozen more recruits to Castle. Casey was beginning to suspect something.

"Chuck? Are all these people belong to Fulcrum?' Casey asked while standing in the exam room.

"It does seem an awful lot doesn't it?" Ellie said.

"Yeah it does indeed." Sarah said now being suspicious.

"Now that you all mention it there is not much background on these people either like a regular Flash. And I have cross checked on the update I just got a few minutes ago…" Chuck stated.

"What do you mean a new update?" Ellie said interrupting.

"Yeah that is what I just did" Chuck explained.

"But Castle is in lockdown how did you get an update?" Casey wanted to know.

"Through the medical scanner. It was piggybacked on the scanner." Chuck said.

Then the apparition of Orion appeared.

"Charles is correct I thought he might have had a faulty data input so I quickly sent an update." Orion said.

"It is just so spooky when he does that" Sarah whispered to Casey.

Casey just grunted #5 means 'I am so with you sister.'

"So that Fulcrum computer was…?" Chuck asked.

"An elaborate trap" Orion said in his best Admiral Ackbar voice. "I did not think Fulcrum had gotten that data yet." Orion said "I need to find out more."

Orion then disappeared.

"I hate that he comes and goes. Castle is supposed to be secure." Casey said.

"Obviously not secure enough" Chuck said.

Ok enough Chuck what is it? Ellie asked.

"Casey I think I can say our lockdown was premature. Thanks to my father's intervention we did not go on a wild goose chase suspecting loyal Members of being Fulcrum." Chuck said. "Somebody sure went to a lot of trouble to make sure I downloaded this faulty data. I know that is troubling Orion."

"Chuck do you mean they already knew who you were as soon as we got there?" Sarah asked.

"I do but now we know. Casey bring up those blueprints. We attack tonight!" Chuck said.

"Now wait Charles! I have not medically released you yet! You need at least 24 hours of observation." Ellie said in her sternest voice.

"That is true Chuck. Ellie is the Chief Medical Officer. There is no way I would even want to violate her orders!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, Casey…would you please leave the room? I need to talk some sense into my over protective sister." Chuck said.

Sarah kissed Chuck and said. "I will be right outside."

"Ok Moron I have to unlock Castle and explain to the General too. Good Luck!" Casey said then grunted #33 "which is I doubt you can change her mind but go at it!"

Casey followed Sarah out the door.

"You think he can do it?" Sarah asked as Casey was turning away.

"If anyone could it is him…" Casey said walking away. Sarah just sat on the chair.

The rest of the medical staff was in the hall waiting for someone to take charge. Finally after a few minutes Ellie emerged. She was not happy and she barked orders at her staff which quickly dissipated.

"I am holding you responsible Sarah! He is crazy!' Ellie said as she stalked down to her office. Sarah tentatively stepped back into the room.

"Ah Sarah Good can you hand me my trousers? Thanks. Darn Ellie has me still hooked up to these machines for the next few hours." Chuck said.

Sarah looked at him.

"It was a compromise. Besides it is not dark yet. Get Casey in here with those plans. We have work to do." Chuck said.

Sarah complied and soon they were doing a planning session on how to take down this Fulcrum Base. Finally the plans were done and the time limit was up. Ellie herself removed the equipment.

"Ok Sis what is the verdict?" Chuck asked.

"The scans are clean. You are cleared medically but Chuck watch yourself." Ellie said worriedly.

"I will Sis don't worry about me! I have the best team ever!" Chuck said kissing the top of Ellie's head and hugging her.

The team left Castle after informing the General of their plan and had the support teams in position if they were needed.

In the Van they were still discussing the plan.

"Casey had laid out the explosives which would herd the personnel into the Optical Clean room. From there all was necessary was for I to give myself up and allow their natural curiosity to Take over. Once they activate their Intersect they would be helpless to not watch the images too." Chuck said.

A lot of this depends on whether these people are not aware of how the Intersect download works, Sarah said.

What happens if they close their eyes before activation Moron? Casey asked.

"Well that is where the support teams come in and wipe them out. But I rather not have to do that." Chuck said.

"OK Moron it looks like we have all bases covered let's go. Casey said stopping the van then leading them into the tunnels.

Chuck's plan worked perfectly except for one thing. Sarah was in the room while Chuck was strapped to his chair.

"Sarah push your head against my chest and close your eyes until I say you can open them Now Sarah!" Chuck said as he lost his voice when the images came on the screen. The other personnel were watching just as well. Chuck was slightly dazed when the screens went blank.

"Sarah Honey? You can open your eyes now." Chuck said.

Sarah blinking a few times and then hugged Chuck still strapped to the chair.

"Sarah while I appreciate that please unstrap me. We need to leave Casey's charges are about to blow!" Chuck said.

"Oh of course let's blow this place Chuck!" Sarah said as they ran arm in arm through the tunnels as the first explosions were taking place. As they exited the last explosions were heard. The Cover was Gas leaked destroyed all the subdivision. It went up in a massive fireball! Sarah was sad to see her first home with Chuck destroyed.

Returning to Castle Ellie had Chuck under go more tests.

"Ellie I am fine I really do not need to be strapped down again! Ellie are you listening to me?" Chuck said.

"Little Brother Shut it! You have never been able to overpower me but if you persist I will endeavor to show you!" Ellie said in a very controlled voice.

With that Chuck because very docile.

Soon the tests were over and the update that Orion correct determined minimized any risks to Chuck. So Ellie reluctantly remove the restraints.

Being Cleared Chuck headed to the conference.

"General, It was too bad 54 homes got destroyed but we did not know that they had built over a gas pocket!" Chuck said.

"Chuck it would have happened anyways. That gas was seeping into every one of these homes." The gen said reading from the Fire Marshall's report.

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey then back at the General.

"Team…You have done well!" The general said then she signed off.

"It looks like we still have a few days off for our vacation. Sarah? Where would you like to go?" Chuck asked with his eyebrow dance.

"I don't know Chuck maybe just stay in? I am sure we can find something to do." Sarah said seductively.

"Damn Lady feelings around here if you want me I am going to clean my guns!" Casey grunted #56 'utter disgust'.

"Ok Ms. Walker you have yourself a date Race you to your car!" Chuck said as he took off like a flash.

"Chuck… But I never win... Sarah shut your self up!" Sarah said to herself as she raced to her car only to see Chuck smiling sitting in the passenger seat all belted up

"Sarah you are a lucky lucky girl" She said to herself as she jumped in and spun out heading to the apt.

The next two days were of glorious bliss. Sarah was not even annoyed when Morgan showed up.


End file.
